Riddler's Assitant-Vicious Traditions
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Riddle's Birthday is near and almost everyone she knows arrives in Gotham City. Except this won't be a normal birthday. Crimson Ghost the new villain rises and got everyone's attention. Even a detective named Tracy Atwood who is also Markiplier's aunt was called to Gotham to find the mysterious CG. When I say everyone's attention, even Dr. Strange's. Crossover (Mr. Brooks) #4
1. Chapter 1

Riddler's Assistant-Vicious Traditions

(A Batman/Mr. Brooks Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Start (Coraline's Narrative)

I woke up in the middle of the night again. It's been happening frequently nowadays in my 6th year life. It's starting to annoy me. I got out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of warm milk. Maybe that will help me sleep.

I know I'm kind of small to do some things but I'm smart enough to get my own things. When I grab the jug of milk from the fridge I heard someone coming from the garage. I put the jug of milk back in the fridge and went to go check. I saw my father coming out of it in a strange plactic white outfit. I followed him into this secret room that I've never knew we had.

What's this room for? When I saw him stripping I adverted my eyes but then something caught my eye. I saw those pictures he held up to look at. Pictures of dead people. Why does my-...Of course... It makes perfect sense.

…

I waited for my dad to walk out from the room dress in his casual pajamas with that robe on. When he saw me he put on a small smile and asked, "Hey kiddo. Can't sleep again?"

"Well that and now I know my dad is a killer."

That surprised him. "Let me guess. You're the thumbprint killer." His smile faded but he brought it back when he open the fridge and brought out the jug of milk. "Warm milk?" he asked.

"Sure."

He poured it and nuked it in the microwave. He sat across from me in a stool and asked me, "You saw me came in didn't you."

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

He looked confused at my answer and said, "Why?"

"I don't mind it really. I actually like having a father as a killer."

"But you're too young to be thinking that way."

"And yet smart enough to get the idea what those pictures you were holding is about. I like how you arrange them by the way."

Milk was done warming up in the microwave and he poured his own glass of milk to warm up. He handed it to me and said, "I have a feeling you won't tell anyone about this."

"Heck no, I'm actually excited for this. Hey once I get older. Oh I don't know like my teenage years. Can you take me with you next time?"

He was silent about it for a while. Just until his milk was ready. He then said, "Once you take a life you can't stop. It's addicting."

"I'm a 6 year old who just got excited to find out her dad is a killer. I can handle the body count."

"Hmph." he took a drink from his milk and said, "10."

"What?"

"You will start at the age of 10. Going into your teenage years is too long."

"Yes!" I pump my little fist in the air. I'm gonna be an awesome killer!

… (Present)

I was ripping a man's chest open with my bare hands as I pulled the rib cage apart. I wanted to expose the organs so I can get to the heart. Once I found it I cut it from its place in the body and placed it inside the small cooler full of ice. I then gather some of his blood so I rubb it all over me. I made sure that it soaked deep into my hair.

Once the job was done I use the last of his blood to spell on the bathroom wall, CG. I picked up the cooler, put on my black hood and walked out of the bathroom. But I stop when I saw a dark figure sitting on a chair at the table. I was about to jerk my hands to reveal my hidden blades but the person spoke, "Relax, kiddo. I just wanted to see how you've been doing."

"...Dad?"

He stand up and reveal himself to me in the light coming from the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Never have I thought I would see you in Gotham."

"I see you're still messy as always."

"I see you're still as judgemental as always."

He smiled as he bring me in for a hug. "It's good to see you kiddo."

"Yeah, same here.

"Wait why are you here?"

"Let's talk after you take care of this first."

"Oh okay. I'm going to the black market to cash this in though if you like to come with me."  
>"You work for the black market?"<p>

"No I'm its supplier. Come on let's get going."

When I walk ahead he said, "You're going out looking like that?"

"I may look like a psycho." I pull down my hood to show him the blood going into my skin so it can merge with my blood. "But I hide it very well."

Once we were on the move in my dad's car he asked me, "So how did you do that?"

"It's a long story. I just happen to be able to merge with other kinds of blood."

"So this is what you've been doing all this time? Making money with the black market?"

"No. This is just a hobby really. My real job is working with the Riddler."

"Really? You've actually found him?"

"Yeah, I've been keeping him safe from the police, Arkham Asylum, and mainly Batman."

"So how did this happen?"

"Oh while I was robbing an ATM machine he came up to me and I thought he was a civilian at first."

"So you tried to kill him."

"Yup and when he said that he was the Riddler, we became partners and good friends."

"So he's okay with this little hobby of yours?"

"He doesn't know. I keep this secret from him. Ever since he saw me kill he's been, skeptical about me killing. He has this rule that we kill only if we have to. But when I kill just because I have to do it in secret.

"But only because he actually killed ten men on his own."

"Really? I didn't think the Riddler could handle himself in a crowd."

"He can now since I've been training him. Thing is he enjoyed killing and it scared him. So I said, okay you just leave the killing to me but I'll won't do it in front of you."

"Or else it might trigger something."

"Exactly.

"So how's mom?"

"She's doing fine."

"And my sister?"

"Jane quited college."

"What? Why?"

"She wants to run the business."

"Huh, no kidding."

"But... She also wants to kill."

"...When?"

"Before she quite college. She's pregnant too."

"...I've haven't been speechless in so long.

"So who's the father?"

"Dead."

"...She killed him?"

"Yes."

"...How did you took it?"

"I was shocked as well. Her being pregnant I was caught by surprise. Figuring out that she has our addiction, was a bit heartbreaking."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It couldn't be helped anyway."

There was silence in the car until I drop the heart off to the black market and collected my money. "So." said my dad once I climb back into the car, "CG. I take it you're the Crimson Ghost that everyone in Gotham has been talking about.

"Police reports says that you leave the crime scene as if you were really a ghost. Because you're carefull not leaving any evidence."

"I learn from the best."

"That makes me wonder what are the difference and similarities between Crimson Ghost and Riddle."

"I rather not mix those two personalities. Or else it'll cause too much problems."

"How so?"

"I'll get mixed up who I'm trying to be. Either Crimson Ghost or Riddle.

"So how did you find me anyway?"

"You're not the only one who can track people down."

"...You hacked into my phone."

"How else was I suppose to find you?"

"...Sorry why are you here in Gotham again? It's not just to visit me is it."

"...Jane needs her sister right now.  
>"Why?"<p>

"I want you to convince her that she doesn't have to be a killer."

"... You didn't bring her here did you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this. You've really put me on the spot here you know that right? Does she even know that were killers?"

"I broke it to her that I was a killer. I didn't say that you were."

"Oh God." I layed my head in my hands, "Why didn't you tell her that I was one too?"

"Because I want to prove to her that she doesn't have to be like this. I want her to know that she can live a life without having to deal with this addiction."

"You know that's impossible. So what if she has it just let her be like us."

"And risk the child to be killed? I don't want my first grandchild to be killed or be a killer."

"...Okay you got a point.

"To let you know though it's hard enough having Mark here."

"Mark Fiscbach?"

"Yeah."

"It's been only 3 months I've haven't talked to that boy.

"I thought he was moving into LA though."

"So did I until he surprised me. He's living here now."

"Could it be because he likes you?"

"Yes."

"So he doesn't know that you're a criminal?"

"Nor a killer, and I would like to keep it that way."

"...By the way your mother is here too."

"Gee thank you for the problems dad!"

"You do know why were here though right?"

"What reason is that?"

"You're birthday is coming up, kiddo."

"...Oh yeah... My birthday."

"Have you've been so busy that you would really forget your own birthday?"

"Dad come on. I'm a wanted criminal and a killer. This is my life, committting crime in Gotham."

He sighed but he smiled and chuckled, "So where am I taking you now kiddo?"

"Take me back to my hideout real quick so I can get change. You wanna go get some ice cream afterwards?"

"Sure."

I showed him where my third hideout is. This hideout is strictly for me only though. This is Crimson Ghost's hideout. Dad was quite amazed with it. He said, "Nice work on this hideout of yours, kiddo."

"Thank you." I said and change back into regular clothes real quick in my room.

Once I came back out I said, "Remember the times we would come back home after a killing? You had your very own hideout and yet it was the place where we lived."

"Yes I remember. You had a lot of fun when we would go out and do that together."

"Oh I was thrilled. I felt like I was a professional criminal at the time."

"Until four years later you left with a very ancient killer."

"You were the one who introduce us."

"And after you've trained with him you even decided to work with the Organization. The clan I used to work with."

"Yeah, I've really have followed in your footsteps huh."

"...I'm not saying that I'm disappointed. I'm just scared to lose you."

"I've nearly died three times this year, dad. So you don't have to worry about me because I promised that I wouldn't let anyone take my life."

"To whom?"

That question, of course he would ask it. I sighed as I sat down in my black sofa chair and said, "Remember Amy Peterson?"

"Yes, your friend since elementry school. From what I heard she died but the body wasn't found."

"..."

"You...Didn't did you?"

"No, never."

Tears were coming on as I can Amy just behind my father. She was smiling at me but it was a sad smile. After she disappeared I said, "She died here in Gotham. She was turned into a vampire and there was nothing I could do to save her. But she made me promise that I would not let anyone take my life."

"Why did she made you promise that?"

"Because I was dying in front of her. The vampire who turned her nearly succeeded in killing me. So to save me she turned me. Once a new born vampire takes their first blood they can't turn back. She didn't want to stay as a vampire. I've even begged her to stay with me so I could try to find a cure. She knew there was nothing that I could do. So we danced for one last time at the Wonder Tower until the sun came up."

"You watched her die."

"Yeah, she wound up dying and I end up living.

"She told me that she loved me, dad... I was beginning to love her too... I still do. I can even see her outside from my dreams. She haunts me."

"...I know the start seeing ghost of the people you've care about. It hurts, trust me I've been dealing with it longer than you have."

"It's never gonna go away is it."

"... Unfortunately no."

"...Right." I stand up as I pick up my back pack and skateboard. I said, "Take me to my apartment please."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Riddle Me This Who's The Killer To The Riddler? (Riddler's Narrative)

I was watching television in this second hideout since this is our day off today, I decided to just chill for a while until I get use to this new place. I've already created new plans to commit crimes. In the middle of watching Supernatural suddenly Riddle flew in with a man. A much older man to be precise. I wish she called ahead though so I wouldn't be surprised to have a guest here, but at least I'm just in casual clothing.

I said, "Hey Riddle Diddle. Who's the guest?"

"Hey Riddler Diddle. This is my dad, Earl Brooks."

This is her dad?! Why is her dad here?! I smiled as I said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Brooks."

We shook hands as he said, "And it's a delight to meet you Mr. Nygma. My daughter has been a great fan of yours ever since she was 18."

"Hmm, I was 24 around that time then. Just when I became Enigma then choose to be called the Riddler."

"Have you've shown him that shrine you've made for him?" he said to Riddle.

"DAD!"

"I'm kidding."

I couldn't help but laugh, but something tells me there is a shrine. Was she that much of a fangirl over me?

"So what brings you here to Gotham Mr. Brooks?"

"I came here for the kiddo's birthday. But more of all she's going to look after her sister for a while."

"Oh, Coraline you didn't tell me your birthday was coming up."

"Coraline?" said Mr. Brooks who looked at Riddle, "I didn't think you would give him your nick name."

"Oh wait a minute." I said, "Your name is Earl Brooks. But Riddle's name is Coraline Fury."

"You've even changed your last name?"

"How else was I not suppose to be detected?!"

"So what's your real name anyway?" I ask.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you my real name. But if someone hears you speaking my real name they'll search all over the network just to know who I am."

"Oh I see." said Mr. Brooks, "Sorry I didn't catch that, kiddo."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." I said, "Would you like to sit down Mr. Brooks or have a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you got."

"Kay go ahead and sit down and I'll be right back."

Once I got him his drink which is tea, I sat down with them in the living area where I was watching TV. I asked Mr. Brooks, "So how long have you've known that your daughter is my assistant?"

"Just recent actually. I expect her to be selling her technology while she does her killing. Since we are both killers."

"Oh, your a killer in what area?"

"Serial killer, I'm very known in Portland, Oregon."

"So that's where you're really from." I said to Riddle, "She told me that she was from Ohio."

"She did live there actually after we moved from Portland to Cincinnati."

"Hmm, So I assume you have an alias too like the rest of us."

"I'm know as the Thumbprint Killer."

"...You're kidding." I was pretty surprised to hear that he's the Thumbprint Killer. "You're the Thumbprint Killer?! No wonder why we've haven't been caught yet because you're genetics came from the greatest hidden master himself."

"You've heard of me then."

"Of course! I've been dying to know who was the Thumbprint Killer, and now I see that it's my assistant's father."

"Well this is ironic." said Riddle, "I'm a fan of you and yet you're a fan of my dad's."

"Not exactly I just admirer his work."

"Fan."

"...Okay yes I'm a fan of your father's.

"So you're taking care of your sister. Is this going to be a problem with our work together?"

"Not at all. You see my family is here for my birthday, but it's mainly because I need to convince my sister that she does not have to live the life that my dad does."

"Or you."

"That too but she doesn't know that I'm Riddle. She doesn't know that I have dad's addiction."

"Oh I see. You're trying to show her a life that she can live. But why don't you want her to be killer, Mr. Brooks?"

"She's pregnant."

"Now I understand. I've would've been the same."

"Right so you wanna meet the family Riddler?" Riddle asked me. "We're going to go out and eat lunch with them. Mark is coming too."

"Oh, um no I better not. Maybe some other time because I'm going to be meeting up with Scarecrow in a bit."

"Oh okay, then."

"We better get going." said Mr. Brooks as they stand up up, "It's been a long time we've haven't seen, Coraline. Your sister and mother willed be thrilled to see you." he said to Riddle.

As I watch them took off I got dress to meet up with the Scarecrow.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

"Coraline!" shouted Jane who throw her arms around me to give me a great big hug.

"Hey Jane." I said as I smiled and hug her back. "Long time no seen sis."

"Hello Coraline." said my mother, Emma Brooks. We hugged each other too for this wonderful reunion.

"Oh Mark look at you!" said my mother to Mark as she hugged him too. "You've grown into a handsome young man."

"Thank you Mrs. Brooks." he said.

We were having lunch at the Jaden Palace. One of my favorite restaurants since they let me choose because my birthday is pretty close. After we've made our order my sister asked us, "So what's it like living here?"

"It's scary and exciting." I said, "You know me Jane."

"Yeah, Coraline likes where the real action takes place." said Mark.

"He doesn't like it here as much."

"But I'm coping with it. Honestly it does get pretty exciting to watch the action."

"So how've you've been making a living here?" asked my mom.

"I work for YouTube and sell my own technology." I said.

"Cool." said Jane, "You ought to start your own company, Coraline. You can rival with dad."

"Jane his company is all about boxes. Of course I can beat him at his own game."

"So you say." said my dad.

Starting my own company has crossed my mind. That way I can really live like my dad. But my passion is in crime so I've never bothered with starting my own company. If I do it means I want to settle down. "So why do you want to run the business Jane?" I asked her. "Whatever happen with photography?"

"I've never got into it." she said.

I know that's a lie. She loves taking pictures... Just like dad when he takes photos of his victims. Yes there is a comparison in there. But I don't want to find those similarities I'm trying to find a difference.

I look at my parents as I said, "So I'm guessing you're going to take care of her for a while until she has the baby am I correct?"

"You're pregnant?" said Mark as he was surprised but smiling, "Congratulations, Jane. So who's the father?"

"He's dead." she said, "He was killed while I was in college."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

From what my dad told me. The father of her child was a married man. I don't what's the exact story behind it but that's all I really need to know. For my job is to change her mind to not be a killer, to not follow in our dad's footsteps. I don't know how I'm going to do but I'll try one way or another.  
>"It's okay Mark." she said. I can tell in that facial expression of hers that she didn't care less about that man. Funny that's exactly how I would react.<p>

"Yes though we are going to be taking care of her when the baby arrives." said my mother, "We're going to support our grandchild.

"We wondering, Coraline. If you could come back with us just until the baby arrives." Honestly I nearly gagged in my soda but luckily I contain myself. Jane just got pregnant so it's going to be a long while until it's ready to be brought into this world. I'm a little speechless at the moment for I don't even know what to say.

If I go back to Cincinnati with them it means putting off a lot of crime but also I'm going to be away from the Riddler. I want to be there for the Riddler when people like Fredrick Hunt come after him again. I still need to protect him from that Dr. Hugo Strange. From what Riddler knows about him is that he one time hack into Arkham Asylum's main computer systems to find out every little detail about the employees who work there. That's when he found a secret file on Dr. Hugo Strange but there wasn't really much he could learn when security found out what he was doing.

"It's going to take some time to think about mom." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't have an excuse... It's just that..."

"I think what Coraline means," said Mark, "Is that things have gotten a little harder to cope. Especially since that's where our friend Amy, died."

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry about that, Coraline."

"Amy died?" said Jane. "How?"

I didn't want to talk about this so my father ended it, "Let's not talk about this alright?" I nod to dad as I plastered a smile on my face to get through with lunch.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I meet up with Scarecrow at his hideout so we can talk. Once we sat down in his living room I asked him, "You've had worked for Arkham Asylum before. How long were you working there though?"

"Umm, at least for a good three years," he said, "Why you ask?"

"Do you know anything about Dr. Hugo Strange?"

"Ahhhh, the Shadow Doctor."

"So you've had heard about him."

"Only about his work. Not personally though."

"Why do you call him the Shadow Doctor?"

"Nobody knows who he is nor do the other employees at Arkham Asylum. So of the high top doctors there keep him very secret. Very hidden in the shadows. That's why we call him the Shadow Doctor because no one knows much about him."

"But you know about his work. So what does he do?"

"I've seen his work in person since I was chosen to be one of his apprentice so I could exceed his work. Let's just say his work is much more diabolical than any other doctor's treatment I've seen. So I quit."

"What did he do?"

"Tell me again why you're so interested in him?

"Because he sent one of his lackeys to kidnap me. I'm trying to find out everything I can about him, and why he needs me."

"Well if he's after you... Then it's probably for that secret project of his."

"And that project will be?"

"Project Ki.

"He uses a some sort of black liquid that turns his patients' blood into a black substance. But before he does that he put a microchip in their brains so he could control them. But thing is he didn't even get a chance to control them because the test results always ended them up dead."

"How many has he tested?"

"Over 30. Some of his patients weren't even insane, most of them were civilians but they had intelligence. When I started my path of crime I tried to steal some of that black substance to see if I can figure out how to use it. But after seeing that last experiment, it made me think otherwise.

"I've seen the last victim exploded out some demonic form from his blood. It killed many of Dr. Strange's assistants. I was surprised that he was able to control it though."

"Control it? How?"

"When the demonic form killed its last victim. He raised his hand at it and it move along with him. So he put all of the black substance back into its containment."

"This is quite strange.

"But he needs intelligent people because for what it seems that he needs a host to contain this black substance."

"If he thinks you're compatible. I know he'll never stop until he haves you in his grasp."

"No offense but how are you still alive? Wouldn't Hugo have killed you or made you into his next test subject because you didn't want to be a part of his project anymore?"

"He tried until I had amnesia for a while."

"So why did he called his experiment Project Ki?"

"From what I know this black substance was suppose to bring out your ultimate pure form. To turn your soul into a weapon."

Wait a second, Ki does sound familiar. Haven't I heard Riddle talked about it once? I don't think I've ever asked her what it was. I should ask her once she visits me again.

"So, now it seems my friend's life is in danger," said Scarecrow, "Hi I'm the Scarecrow. How can I help you?"

"Nothing for now," I said as I smile, "Thank you for answering my questions, Johnathan."

Just when I stand up to leave my friend asked me, "Hey, you really don't need to try to hard to find him. He usually finds you pretty quick."

"So I've noticed. I was very lucky that Riddle was able to save me from him."

"Wait, Riddle saved you? You're assistant?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong with that?"

"Oh shit, Riddler. Please don't tell me he doesn't know about her."

"Johnathan, who wouldn't know about Riddle?"

"Oh yeah... But still if Riddle is the one who saved you. It's big trouble for her. Because that means if she draws too much attention to herself, she'll wound up being his next experiment."

"Johnathan, come on it's Riddle. My assistant who can kill over 15 werewolves."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, not everybody knows about that."

"Werewolves? They exists?"

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I showed my sister around the my apartment since she's going to stay with me while she's here. "Wow," she said when she entered my bedroom, "Your bedroom looks like it's half tech." My bed is on the right said of the room while all my computers and technology equipment are on the left at my desk.

I said, "I do a lot of YouTube videos in there."

"How many subscribers do you have?"

"4 million and still counting."

"4 million?! What kind of videos do you do in here?!"

"I make music videos, review games, movies, shows, do gameplays, and after I finish a game I reenact them like if I'm experiencing what the character is experiencing."

"Really? That's pretty cool I got to watch them sometimes."

She went out of my room and sat down on the couch. "This is a pretty neat apartment."

"Thanks. Do you what something to drink?"

"Nah I'm fine."

I sat down next to her as I said, "Okay now that were alone. I assume that dad told you."

"...How long have you've known?"

"Since I was only 6."

"... I was only 2. Why did dad told you early that he was a killer and not me?"

"He didn't. I've found out of my own.

"So why did you killed the man who impregnated you?"

"... I loved him. I was mad that he lied to me that he was married."

"Ah I see. But you enjoyed it right? His death wasn't out of anger?"

"No, I enjoyed it."

Well the symptoms are right. She does have our addiction. This is going to be tough trying to get her out of it. "You know the police back in Cincinnati have suspected me that I was the killer for his death."

"Well it was your first time."

"But then I was taken off the list because dad killed someone at the college I was at." Good ole dad. He'll come to our rescue if were ever suspected of killing someone.

"Well at least you're not in prison. Especially since you're pregnant.

"Okay then! Rules! You will not go out at night without supervision neither during the day. Mark doesn't know that you're a killer but he'll babysit you when I'm not here."

"What reason will you not be here?"

"When I'm working. I have clients all over Gotham, and I have clients in Jump City."

"You have clients in Jump City?"

"You don't need to know my clients because their identities are completely confidential. Oh and you will not answer the calls on my computer."

"You get call on that?"

"Yes, they're mostly video chats from clients or friends who are in long distance."

"Oh so your friends from Cincinnati still remember you huh?"

"Yeah they still do surprisingly."

"You know if I didn't know better. I think Mark likes you."

"Oh I know he does. I'm the reason why he moved here."

"You should get with him. You seem to like him too."

"I admirer his effort. There's a difference, Jane.

"Hey since I'm going to be busy tonight Mark will be companying you."

"You sure you can trust me with him?"

"You're the one who's going to face our father if something happens."

We just smiled each other as we spend time playing games as I showed her some of my videos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riddle Me This Who's A Lycan But Doesn't Eats You?

After I left the apartment leaving Jane with Mark. I was heading towards to the first hideout where I have my hover motorcycle there. Before I entered it though I heard something stumbling around in the dark. I activated my night vision ability and quickly jump flip back on my attacker. When I body slam against my attacker I see that is was a large white wolf.

As the large white wolf whimpered in pain I couldn't help myself but smile as I said, "You do know you can't sneak on me right?" The white wolf shifted back to its human form. He's wearing a black t-shirt with a wolf that has wings on the front, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Lady's and gentlemen, this is my very old friend, Wolfy.

"Owwwww! Coral! Did you have to be so harsh?!" he said.

"You've should've know better, Wolfy."

"I was just playing with you. Now please get off my back."

Once I let him got off him I said, "Man I've haven't seen you for three years."

"Yeah, like it's been forever girl!"

Wolfy gave me a big crushing hug! "Ah my arms!" I said as they were starting to hurt.

"Oh, sorry Coral."

He backed up as he notice my eyes. "Whoa girl! What's up with your eyes?"

"I can see in the dark now, Wolfy. It's a long story."

"We've got time right? I came here to see how you've been doing. Also your birthay is coming up! How're you're feeling girl now that you're getting older?"

"Lousy actually. I've found out that my sister has my addiction."

"No way! When?"

"It's recent from what I've been told.

"Anyway Wolfy I'm kind of a bit late."

"For what?"

"Oh yeah I've haven't told you didn't I."

I open the door to the first hideout so we can get inside. "Whoa!" said Wolfy as he amazed by it. The robots are still fixing everything up so the hidout isn't finished yet. "What happen here?" asked Wolfy.

"A bunch of idiots blew this place up. So I'm trying to fix everything up before we could move back in."

"We?"

I pointed at the wall where it has a green painted question mark. "No. Way. Girl!" He turn to look at me in total surprise, "You're working with the Riddler?! Man never have I thought you would work for your favorite idol. But wait that means you're a criminal now."

He looked a little down about that. "I didn't really expect you to be... you know."

"Wolfy you should know how I am. I'm an retired assassin and this is what I wanted to become. This is who I am."

"I see we've pretty much gone our separate ways. I'm a good guy and you've became a bad guy. Oh well, you know I'm always here for ya, Coral."

"Thanks. You've got a place to stay?"

"Not really."

"...You know you could actually help me in something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'll tell you once we get to the second hideout. I don't want to stick around here for too long since the new upgraded systems aren't up yet."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Just when I was about to get dress in an Arkham uniform. Riddle and another guest arrived. I said as I went up to the platform landing, "You really should call ahead that you're bringing guest."

"Sorry Riddler." she said, "I'll remember next time."

"Wow." said the boy who seemed just as old as Riddle, but maybe a year older.

He went up to me as he took in my features. He said, "I thought you'd be taller. Aw girl why haven't you grab this piece of ass, he is fine!"

"Pardon?" I said a little taken aback.

"Wolfy!" said Riddler as she hit him at the back of his head, and believe it or not that was a real punch!

"Ow! My skull candy!" He rub the back of his head as he look like he was about to cry.

"Say that again and I'll leave you on the streets!"

Wolfy suddenly whimpered as he suddenly shapshifted into a white wolf. He rub against Riddle's legs like a dog would ask for forgiveness. "Anyway, reason why I've brought him here is because he's going to be watching over you when I'm not around. He'll be your protector."

"What?!" I said, "Riddle I do not need a babysitter!"

"This is only temporary. Besides Wolfy is mainly here to visit me for my birthday anyway.

"You look like you were heading off somewhere, Riddler. Where you're heading to?"

"To Arkham Asylum. I need to hack into their main computers again."

"You're not going."

"Riddle I have to if I'm going to find out who this Hugo Strange is!"

"Whoa wait a second," said Wolfy as he shift back into human form, "Is there something I've missed?"

"Hugo Strange is one of the reasons why you're looking out for the Riddler." said Riddle, "He tried kidnapping him and destroyed our last hideout.

"Anyway, Riddler you're not going for one who knows what kind of connections Dr. Hugo Strange has in Arkham Asylum. I'll go in your place if it's that important to you."

"...Riddle can we talk? Alone?"

"Sure."

We went into my room so her friend Wolfy wouldn't hear. "Riddle what is all this really about? Are you afraid that I get captured again?"

"Of course I am." she said, "It's a terrible feeling to have so I don't want you to be alone without supervision. Just until we get rid of this Hugo Strange."

"Riddle you were captured by that witch and I didn't have you babysitted after our friends and I got you out of it."

"Because she was dead Riddler. She was taken care of. Strange is still out there and still looking for you. I can't afford to lose another person I care about."

I didn't say anymore as I see it in her eyes how painful the thought still weighs on her. Ever since Amy she has gone through some risks saving me, and that little boy Corin who nearly got killed by Morgana. "I can't Riddler." she said, "Not again. I can't lose again. Can you understand that?"

I smiled slightly as I nodded. "So please let me go to Arkham Asylum. You can guide me so I can accomplish whatever it is you want me to do."

"... Then let's get to work."

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I didn't really need to be disguised as one of the employees of Arkham Asylum since I can get in without being detected, and I still have the miniature jammer signal bracelets so the cameras won't pick me up. I have an earpiece in my right ear so Riddler can guide me around the asylum. He knows this place like the back of his hand so this shouldn't be a difficult mission to accomplish. What he wants me to do is to place a microchip into the main computer system so we can hack into Arkham's files.

After I got inside I was in the hallways of the main offices. Riddler said to me through the ear piece, "Are you inside?"

"Yeah I'm in." I said.

"Okay switch your mask on to record."

"Code 4593 Activate." I said as my mask lower down two clear screens over my eyes as they start to record, but this is also for the Riddler to see where I'm at.

"Okay it looks like you're not too far from the main computer systems. Just go straight until you turn to the right corner."

I did as he told which is to walk straight. Until I heard some voices about from the end of the hallway. I quickly went into an empty office to hide. When I close the door softly I turn around to see a wall full of pictures about the Riddler and me. I saw these notes that talk about me only. Like, who is Riddle, where did she come from, how did these two met?

I look at the desk to find a name plate and I did, it said Dr. Whistler. "Who's this?" I said.

"Dr. Whislter was my doctor after Dr. Penelope Young handed me over to him when I was being treated at Arkham."

"He sure has a thing for us then."

"More like you than me though. He already has nitpicked my brain. He was quite a freak himself when I met him."

"Like how?"

"He was trying to be friendly with me, and no I don't mean being friends."

"Oh, yeah that's weird."

I look around the room as I saw a vent in the upper right corner. I used the magnet to get the screws off as I climb inside and put back the vent cover in its place. "It's in the right side of this place right, Riddler?"

"Yeah. You're going the right way.

"Maybe there's an entrance through the vents you can get to that leads to the main computer system."

"I think I can find it pretty easily."

Sure enough I did. I kick the vent cover off and climb down as I took out the microchip. "Okay then, let's put this bad boy in the system." I went to the computer and insert it in the back where it's really hidden. "Okay Riddler it's in. You wanna turn it on?"

"Yeah give me a second."

I waited for a bit and he said, "Okay everything is good. Thank you Riddle."

"Welcome."

"Now head on back over here."

"Yeah sure."

"Leaving so soon?" I immediately jerk my hands to reveal my hidden blades. But when I turn around I see that it was the Joker.

"Riddle don't interact with him, leave now!" said the Riddler.

"Is that your boss on the line?" he asked with that big grin on his face. "Riddler old buddy how about you get off the line while the Riddle and I talk?"

"Hold on Riddler give me a second." I said.

"Riddle I said don't interact him!"

"What are you doing here in this particular room?"

"Ooo a specific question. I never really get those much. Let's just say I'm interested in a Strange Doctor."

"...Hugo Strange."

"Oh so you've heard about him. I assume you're on the right trail searching for this Strange Doctor. Since I'm looking for him, how about we help one another?"

"Riddle I order you to come back here this instant!" shouted Riddler.

"As you wish." I said to the Riddler, "Thanks but were fine on our own." I walked past him to walk out the door.

"What's the matter? Can't take a risk without your master's permission?" I stop as I was stunned that he insulted me!

"... Oh you did not." I said threateningly at him as I turn around as was about to attack him. Until the Riddler said, "Riddle if you don't come back here I swear I will come over to Arkham just to get you."

That made me stop and think. If Riddler comes over here he'll be at risk getting captured. I can't be stupid about this now. I said to the Joker before I went out the door, "Go fuck yourself Joker. You're lucky that the Riddler spared your life."

I left it at that and GTFO. (Get The Fuck Out). Never have I thought I would be humiliated by the Joker again. It's no wonder why Batman beats him up all the time.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

When Riddle came back I chewed her out. "When I say to come back here! You do it! You don't talk with the likes of him!"

"Hey!" shouted Wolfy as he transformed into a white wolf to stand in front of me. "You don't talk to my friend that way!"

So, her friend can use telepathy. "Wolfy!" said Riddle is a commanding voice. "I brought you here so you can protect the Riddler. If you want to stick around with me you will not go against him! Now stand aside!"

Wolfy hesitated but he walked away to leave us alone. "I apologize for my friend's behavior." she said. I'm quite surprised how she's taking this. She looks upset but she's taking whatever I have to say about her behavior. Honestly this is the first time I've ever chewed her out.

"I'm sorry for my actions about tonight, Riddler. It won't happen again." I didn't know what else to say. So I just hugged her as I said, "Just don't do that again. Arkham is dangerous it's not a place for you to be in."

I looked at her as I lift her chin up with my fore finger so I can look at her in the eyes. I said, "I hate having that feeling too, Riddle. So please, promise me that you'll do everything that I ask of you."

"I promise."

She smiled slightly. Her and I are so alike. We worried about each other getting hurt, getting captured, and being insulted. I was pissed off as much as she was when the Joker insulted her. Riddle and I don't work that way. For we are not master and servant, we are partners.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Motion Does A Killer Go Through? (Riddle's Narrative)

I apologized to Wolfy for snapping at him earlier. But I laid the ground rules for him while he's staying at the hideout before I go. After saying goodnight to them I immediately went to my third hideout to get suit up for tonight. I'm going to be collecting more organs for the Black Market tonight. This is becoming more a night job for Crimson Ghost.

This time I've adding an addition to Crimson Ghost's outfit. Instead of it being all black, it's more red and some black designs. For the final touches to complete it, I wear a red leather mask, much similar to Riddle's, and also I made a device that can turn my entire hair into crimson red and make it much longer. It's takes some time to put on a wig so I decided to make a hair changing device. Oh and also I put on some color contacts on which is red too. If I'm going to be the Crimson Ghost I must live up to its name.

When I got out I look around to pick out my target. Just like how dad taught me, I must choose someone that attracts me the most. Very quickly, I've found a woman who fits to be a target. I followed her home which is an apartment. After I snuck in at the time where she feels safe. She was watching T.V and she didn't even heard me walk right behind her. So I did it quickly as I snap her neck.

No screams, no struggle, just quick and painless. I pick her in my arms as I laid her in the tub of her bathroom. I gather the equipment I need to do this, and start opening up her torso to the organs I need that the black Market listed. They needed three hearts, five kidneys, one spinal cord, and 2 pairs of eyes. I took this woman's heart, eyes, both of her kidneys, and her spinal cord.

I gathered some of her blood to rub against my face and to spread into my hair. I checked her blood and it's okay. She's perfectly healthy with undamaged organs. I use the last of her blood to write CG on the bathroom wall. It's always tradition for killers like me to leave a calling card.

This is what my dad calls Vicious Traditions. He taught me this since I was ten, his calling card is a bloody thumbprint. I really couldn't take his calling card for I had to make up my own. Writing CG on the wall wasn't my calling card until I started working with the Riddler after a few months. Reason why I called myself Crimson Ghost is because after my kill, I leave a bloody mess but I leave no traces of evidence that the daughter of Mr. Brooks is the killer. He taught me well on how to keep hidden from the radar of the authorities.

Because of my kill count and the length of years that I've haven't been caught, the Organization hired me as an assassin. The uniform I had to wear to identify myself was black and red, because they were the code colors for assassins. My father use to work for them in his teenage years. We both started it out at the same age, but even though he taught me some of his skills. There's someone more stronger than any human being that taught me how to win till my very last breath.

This man was someone that my father knew for a very long time, but he never asked to be trained from him. I don't know what was the reason of that choice he made. But after this man saw what I can do, he took me away at the age of 14 and train me to be invincible. Sadly though I didn't reach that level to achieve invincibility. So before he can train me any further, he told me that I must find someone that I can really protect. Someone who I can really put my life on the line for.

That's hard to decipher who that person I must really protect is. I tried so hard to protect Amy and yet I failed. I nearly died trying to protect Corin from Morgana. But Morgana wound up dying in the end because she accepted death, and healed my wounds out of love before she passed away... Most of all, I know that pretty much I put myself on the line twice for the Riddler.

The first time was when Maxwell Dandridge tried to finish him off. But I got in the way so he wouldn't pierce right through the Riddler's chest, I was glad to take the fall for him. Then when I was dying anyway because my blood was eating away all the sugar in my body. But I died so I can get the process over with already so I can save the Riddler in full strength. I bleed pretty much twice for my partner.

Could it be that it's the Riddler that I'm suppose to protect? Or what if it's my sister, Jane? I'm trying so hard to protect her from the ideal of being a killer and from me as well. Or what if its...Mark? Sure I have feelings for him as a friend but... What if it's something more?

I put my feelings to the side so I can concentrate to collect the organs from my next victim.

…

Just when I killed my last one for tonight. My dad was waiting for me outside of my victim's house by my car. He looked at me as he said, "You know I nearly didn't recognize you for a second there. Nice touch with the red hair. You kind of almost look like your master."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

Before I came over to him I heard something coming from above. I took out a red morph mask as I toss it over to my dad and said, "Put it on, now!" He did as he was told and suddenly Batgirl came out of nowhere and attack me! I blocked her high jump kick and grab her leg as I slam her against the ground. She groans in pain as I step on her neck.

"What a foolish move to perform Batgirl," I said, "Time to kiss your life goodbye." Suddenly a Batarang was aiming right at me as I caught it just in time. That's when Batman and Robin arrived.

"If you come any closer I will snap this girl's neck." They immediately stop in their tracks as I said, "So you are the famous trio I've heard so much about. What a delight to meet you all."

"Crimson Ghost." said Batman, "Now we have a face to put to that name. Why are you killing these innocent people?"

"Wouldn't you like to know.

"Now it's pretty much of a no brainer that you're not just gonna let me walk away even though I have your pretty little friend hostage. Well then, let me make things easier." I toss the cooler box to my dad as he caught it. Then I put pressure on Batgirl's neck and twisted my foot as they all heard a snap. I enjoyed their shocking reaction as I chuckled and said, "Don't worry I just knocked her out. I'm pretty much pooped for killing today."

"YOU VILLAIN!" Robin shouted as he attacked me. I dodge him and shouted over to dad, "GET IN THE CAR!" He did it quickly as I grab Robin by the cape and toss him at Batman. I quickly got into the car and my dad drove us off.

I look back to see is Batman and Robin are following us. But they aren't for I saw that they came to the aid of Batgirl. That Batgirl character was sure weak. She couldn't even get out of my hold. "You didn't kill her right?" said my dad as he took off the mask and gave it back to me.

"No, I only knocked her out. Maybe she'll train harder next time if she faces me again."

"Kiddo, we need to talk," he said.

"Kay what do we need to talk about?"

"You can't kill anyone while were here."

"Now you're just asking the rain not to fall."

"I mean it Coraline! You can do crime with the Riddler. Just don't be Crimson Ghost while were here. Please Coraline I need your help to show your sister that she doesn't have to be a killer. Don't do this for me, do this for her."

Dammit, he's right though. Killing isn't a need it's just a addiction. Like when you're drinking alcohol or taking drugs. I remember the times dad tried to stop. He will go without killing for a whole month then start all over again. He's stronger than I am that's for sure. I can't go without killing for a week.

But I can really test myself this time. Maybe I can train myself to go without killing for a whole month and even try to get past that limit. This all has to do with sheer will now. I said to dad, "Okay, I'll won't kill while you're here."

"Thank you. Now we can drop those organs off to the Black Market and tell them that you'll won't be killing for a while.

"So have you decided yet?"

"About what?"

"About coming back with us to Cincinnati until the baby arrives."

"Oh, no I've haven't made my decision yet. I have so much on my mind it's hard to keep track anymore. Heck I've even forgotten my own birthday.

"Oh and guess what, my friend Wolfy is here too for my birthday."

"Wolfy, the werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"... Strange, I thought he died."

"Why you say that?"

"I was suspicious about that friend of yours. I ask the Organization to keep tabs on him until suddenly he disappeared. We assume he was killed but there was a possibility he knew and decided to go off the radar."

"... I'll see what to make of him."

…

After for all we did tonight. I we took a taxi to get us back home. I was dropped off first since dad decided to pay for the transportation. Once I came up to my apartment. I saw Mark sleeping on the couch, and Jane sleeping in my bed. The T.V was on so Mark must've been watching it for a while.

I put my keys on the table and bend down to shake Mark a little so he could wake up. He moaned a little as he slowly open his eyes. "Coraline?"

"Yeah, it's me Mark. I'm back."

He sat up as he rub his eyes. "Is Jane still asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Thank you so much for watching over her. Sorry I came back so late though."

"No problem."

He stand up as he said, "At least you came back. Well goodnight then, Coraline."

"Goodnight Mark."

I led him out an I lock the door. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk as I warmed it up in the microwave. Just like how my dad drinks it. It's been a while I've haven't drank warm milk. I would drink this stuff before I go to bed when I was a kid. It always helps me sleep somehow. I don't know why I stopped.

After I drank the milk I went into my bedroom closet quietly to get some bed sheets. But apparently Jane was already awake when she said, "You don't have to sleep on the couch for my sake," she said.

"I want you to be comfortable." I said as I smile slightly.

"Come on, we can share this bed of yours. Like back then."

"I think I remember that I had my own room."

"But remember the times I would get nightmares?"

"Oh now the memories are coming back to me. Just let me get myself freshen up then we'll go to sleep."

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I remember the times when she would have nightmares. Funny how most of her dreams was about killing people to survive. I told her back then that she wasn't going to going to kill people, that it was only a dream. Who knew that her dreams were coming true.

After I got dry myself, brush my teeth, and got dress into my PJ's. I climb into bed with my sister and we fell fast asleep together. I'm going to keep my word to my dad. I'll won't kill anyone while they're here in Gotham. For the sake of my sister, Jane, I'll try not to kill.

… (Mr. Brook's Narrative)

After I was dropped off by the hotel I stayed outside for a little bit because my friend Marshall showed up. So I decided to talk to him for a little while instead of just ignoring him. He said, "That daughter of yours. It seems she can be an even more greater killer than you are."

"Of course. We both already saw the results of your life."

"But what you don't want to believe is that she is so much like you. Intelligent, a killer, and more of all she can see the person she ever cared about."

"Amy?"

"Of course. Who's else she cares about is dead? After all, you and her can only see the dead if you failed to save the person you love."

"How do you think Amy died, Marshall?"

"Well from what it seems. She was turned into a vampire. But she's different from every human being in the world because she was born on the day of the blood moon. She's a chosen descendant of Elizabeth Bathory."

"The Blood Countess.

"What about my daughter's ability to merge with other bloods?"

"From what I got she was captured by the witch Morgana a month ago. She took her to this underground room where this blood pool is. The room was built by this vampire name Maxwell Dandridge, and that's where Amy was turned."

"Dandridge, Dandridge. Why does that sound familiar?"

"Maxwell Dandridge is the little brother of Jerry Dandridge. The vampire who killed your daughter's friend, Evil Ed."

"Oh yes now I remember. Except he wasn't killed by Jerry he was just turned by him. Then that T.V host, Peter Vincent was the one who killed Evil Ed. Thing is it wasn't murder it was just setting someone free."

"Anyway way your daughter was pulled into the blood pool by Amy. Since Coraline doesn't have the heart to let her go, like you, Amy will always keep popping up in her sights and dreams. So for that since Amy is now her guardian, she gave your daughter the gift to merge with other bloods, but also to control it."

"Can she? Has she learned how?"

"No, not yet because she's going to save that particular power for a special occasion. When she needs it the most more likely."

"So can you interact with Amy?"

"I can if you two don't mind seeing each other's guardians. Meaning you get to see Amy and Coraline get's to see me."

"Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"Because it also means a mix up in guardianship. Me and Amy will get confuse on which killer is the strongest. Meaning if you're the strongest then Amy will leave Coraline and you'll have two guardians. If she's the strongest then I'll leave you and she'll have two guardians."

"Oh I see.

"So do you think my daughter will keep her word?"

"Well even though she doesn't promises anything. She's going to try. You're daughter is pretty true when it comes to keeping her word. Especially since she promised Amy that she'll never let anyone take her life."

"...Amy wants her to live. Even after she found out what she really is?"

"Okay this might be pretty shocking to you but your daughter and Amy fell in love with each other."

"You mean they had feelings for each other."

"Yes. Why did you think you can see me?"

"Well I always thought of our relationship as good friends. But this is new.

"Oh and what about this Wolfy character?"

"It's undefined. But watch out for your daughter. She's in quite a lot of danger than she thinks."

"Then I guess we should do some work while were here."

"Starting with finding out who is Dr. Hugo Strange."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Riddle Me This Riddle Me That, Who's Going To Have A Heart attack?(Riddle's Narrative)

Something was patting on my nose while I was sleeping. It felt soft with some time of squishy padding. When I open my eyes I saw this FREAKING DARK AND LIGHT GRAY CAT SITTING ON TOP OF MY CHEST! "AHHH!" I sat up as it just jump to the side but I got a bigger scare FROM ALMOST EVERYONE I KNOW IN THIS ROOM!

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted with all this confetti, loud noise makers, and happy faces! I pretty much screamed for the second time. They're fucking lucky I didn't have the urge to whip out my gun and shoot them all down!

There was Mark, Jane, Bob, Wade, Molly, Charlie, Peter Vincent, and that Alex girl. I patted my chest to calm my fast beating heart down. Holy shit I've haven't been jump scared like that in a while! I said, "WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!"

"We're here for your birthday, Coraline!" said Charlie.

"Yeah I got that idea as well but who's cat is this?!"

"It's yours." said Mark.

"...What?" Did I hear that correctly?

"Remember how you've always wanted a cat?" said Jane.

"...Vaguely."

"Well we all chipped in and bought you a cat." said Wade.

I picked up the dark and light gray cat as I look at it into its green eyes. I asked them, "What gender is this cat?"

"It's a boy." said Jane.

"... I'll call it Inuyasha."

"It's not a dog." said Wade.

"Are you questioning my choice of name for this cat, Wade?"

"No no."

"Then it's name is Inuyasha."

They smiled that I choose to keep this cat... What the hell am I doing? What time is it anyway? I look at the clock and see that it's 12:00 A.M... OH SHIT THE MEETING!"

"DE SANTA CRISTO I'M LATE!" I said! As I got out of bed and into the closet as I close the door to get dress real quick. After that I went I went into the bathroom and brush my teeth then grab my stuff as I was heading out.

"Where are you going?" said Mark.

"I'm late for an appointment! Watch over Inuyasha for me alright?! Bye gotta go!"

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I'm already dress and ready to go for this meeting of the villains. We're meeting at the Insidious Dream this time. But it's upsetting me that Riddle is late! Where could she be?! She's never late for important meetings like this!

"Ooooo," said Wolfy as he came out of his guest room, "What are you nicely dress for, Riddler?"

"Riddle and I are going to a meeting."

"About?"

"If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?" I gave a riddle to see if he could figure it out. He was pondering about it for a while until he shrug his shoulders and said, "No idea dude."

I sighed in disappointment. That was an easy riddle too, Riddle would've gotten the answer in a heartbeat. "Answer, a secret." I said.

"Geez you couldn't say that you won't tell me instead of hurting my brain?"

"Are you really that ignorant that you can't solve a simple riddle?"

"Hell even Coraline is a hard to figure out. Riddle really suits her."

Suddenly my phone rang. It must be Riddle, about time. I answered it as I said, "Riddle where are you?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." She was screaming my ear off!

"Riddle! Riddle what's wrong?! Riddle!"

Suddenly the scream wasn't coming from the phone anymore. It was coming from above! I look up as Riddle suddenly was falling through the ceiling! I quickly went to the computer and type in a code to open the landing plateform so she could fall into the water instead of the hard ground. There was a big splash and the person who came in on the hover motorcycle was Catwoman herself.

Riddle swam back up as she shouted, "YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Come on Riddle." said Catwoman, "You know I couldn't resist."

"WE WERE IN FUCKING MIDAIR!"

"Well I guess you've shouldn't offered a ride then. To think the great Riddle would've predicted that I would do that."

"WOLFY! TEAR THAT FELINE BITCH APART!"

Wolfy immediately transformed into a wolf as he ran and jump at Catwoman. Wolfy sure does obey Riddle without question. Catwoman took out her whip and lash it as hit as wrap around his neck. He was brought down pretty easily but he bite the whip off so Catmwoman won't pull it tigheter. I step up as I slam the bottom of my cane down on the metal ground to produce a loud noise. It always get's everyone's attention when I do that.

I said in a serious tone, "That's enough. Catwoman, what's your reason for coming here?"

"I didn't have a ride to get to the meeting."

"What happened to your motorcycle?"  
>"Broke down."<p>

She's hiding sonething I can tell.

"Oh and also,"

I knew it!

"I couldn't stay away from your darling assistant."

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Riddle.

"Meow bitch meow."

Riddle seem to be blushing about this. "Come out of there Riddle." I got her attention as I offered my hand to help her up. She swam over to me as she took it and I pulled her out of it. "Don't do that to my assistant again, Catwoman. For all I know you're probably the one who made her late."

"Ahh don't be a sour puss, Riddler."

"And please don't beat up the dog." I said the last word as I saw Wolfy shifted back into his human form and take the last of the whip off his neck. That whip really had made serious red marks around his neck. I didn't think Catwoman lash her whip at him that hard.

I brought Riddle into the uniform room as I asked her, "What happen?"

"Catwoman needed a ride so I offered it. Until in the middle of flying over here she kicked me off just when the ceiling door was opening."

"I'm amazed that you were able to call me during your fall."

"That's easy it's just relying on you to remove the plateform landing was a panick button."

"Tch, whatever. Hurry and get dress. The meeting it's starting in 20 minutes."

… ( Riddle's Narrative)

We got to the meeting just in time. Before we took our seat Catwoman put her lips to my right ear as she whispered, "You owe me a new whip."

"That's just fine." I said back and we separated to get to our seats.

I'm feeling pretty honored that the Villain Council Meetings would put out there an extra seat for me right next to the Riddler now. 2 years ago they didn't, I usually have to stay outside and wait till the meeting was over. Even work with the guards to make sure the Villain Council Meeting wouldn't get interrupted. Now I'm being treated as an equal, and I gotta say it feels great. This really means I'm moving up in the Villain food chain.

Once everyone is seated the people took our orders first then we got to business. "As everyone may have heard." said Penguin who started off the meeting. "We have a new villain, and new detective in town."

The new villain they could be talking about is Crimson Ghost. As for the new detective this is the first time I've heard about this. "This detective is known as Tracy Atwood. She comes from Portland, Oregon, and she's here to try to help the GPD about this killing spree problem. This villain she's after is known as Crimson Ghost.

"This meeting is called upon because we're are all on the look out for Crimson Ghost. No one know who Crimson Ghost is, but I'm sure we would all like the pleasure to meet this character."

I wonder why. So detective Tracy Atwood is looking for me. Just like how she one time looked for the Thumbprint killer.

"This is cutting too close, Riddle." said Amy who appeared behind me.

"I know," I said, "But don't worry Amy, she's not going to get me. Im not going to kill while my family is here."

"Yeah well it's not just her you got to be worry about, it's your father, sister, and the Riddler."

"Amy will you relax? Everyone is going to be fine. I'm not going to let anybody get hurt while I'm around."

"Yeah... and look how that turned out for you..."

"..."

I was hurt. I was really hurt. I could't believe she said that. I said one last thing, "It's not going to happen again. I promise."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

The meeting didn't last very long. We just found out more information about this Detective Tracy Atwood, and very little about this Crimson Ghost. We did saw some of Crimson Ghost's work with the pictures taken, and I gotta say they were pretty gruesome. So gruesome that Poison Ivy thrown up in the restroom. Harely ran out of the room to get some air, and some of the male villains here turned away so they wouldn't be so sicken about it.

I gotta admit I did turned a little green there but only for a second. Because I've seen this kind of work from Riddle when she would kill. But comparing the two their works are a little different. Riddle kills for the enjoyment of it because it's an addiction. This Crimson Ghost kills for the enjoyment, but also it's a job. How I came to the conclusion of that because the reports of Crimson Ghost's victims are missing organs. Crimson Ghost must be working for the Black Market.

I have only one connection to the Black Market because one time someone killed one of my men and sell their parts to the Black Market. I've found out who the killer was and put him in a trap room to see how smart he is to get out of it. Obviously he wasn't so he died by my clever traps. I wonder who this Crimson Ghost is and how really good is this person that the GPD had to call in a female detective from Portland Oregon for help. Funny thing is the Brooks family is from Portland Oregon. Considering that Riddle's father is a known killer from Portland, it makes me wonder if Mr. Brooks know this detective very well.

When the meeting ended Catwoman decided to take herself home. But also just when we went out of the meeting room, a song called Last Dance came on. I look at Riddle as I see that she's thinking about that dreadfull night. I took her hand in mine and lead her out of the Isidious Dream. Once I got her into the passenger seat I was stop by Scarecrow for a moment.

Scarecrow said to me, "Hey Riddler. Something is going on here."

"There's lot's of things going on here, Scarecrow."

"No, nothing about what we've learned in the meeting. Some of my Fear Toxins are missing."

"What?"

"No joke some of my Fear Toxins are missing and I have no idea who stoled it."

"Do you have video footage of them being stolen at least?"

"Yeah, the face wasn't shown though."

"Let me take a look at it real quick."

"I knew you would ask so I brought the footage."

He gave me a DVD case that contains it. "Kay I'll drop by soon after I watch this." He went away as I got into the driver's seat. Before I turned on the enigine though I ask Riddle, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just think I wouldn't hear that song again."

"... Do you want to take a break for a while?"

"No, I still want to work with you."

"Kay."

I don't know, I worry about my assistant nowadays. This is a great problem with villains. Usually when people start out a life of crime. We don't care what happens to our friends or families. Because they will only get in the way. It's something that no villain wants or the responisibility to keep love ones out of danger.

Riddle still has a family whom she cares about. Not only that she's putting them in danger but she's also putting her friends in danger. The burden of keeping her crime life a secret is getting to her. I don't like it how it's taking its toll, and that's why I asked her if she would like a break so she could spend time with her family just until they leave. I'm grateful that I don't have people to care about, nor people who care about me.

Wait a second, no I'm lying. I do have someone to care about, and that's Riddle. Riddle is the only person who gives me attention the most. If I lose her, I would have no attention, and no friend. That's my addiction, I crave for so much attention that I ask for Riddle to work with me everyday. Sometimes we don't even work we would play games, watch T.V, or just talk for a while.

I don't ever want to lose that attention. I want to ask her if she could stay for a while. But I know she must get back to her family and friends. Since they are here for her birthday... Wait when is her birthday anyway? "Riddle?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"When is your birthday?"

"December 23rd."

"...Think you wanna do something before your birthday?"

"Tch, like what?"

"I don't know how about you and I spend a whole day celebrating your birthday?

"... Just you and I?"

"Just us."

"Okay then... You know, I would like to have my on Riddle Trophy."

I smile at that as I said, "I have a perfect idea. Once we make your own Riddle Trophy, how bout we test the cape crusaders to find it?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

There's that smile. "Ha ha! That's perfect!" said Riddle, "I would love to see their reactions for this trophy! Oh Riddler you're the best!"

I couldn't help myself but chuckle a little. I'm glad I can do this for her birthday at least.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I was so happy and excited that Riddler was going to make me my own trophy. When I was coming back to my apartment my phone started to ring. The caller was Mark so I answered it as I said, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Coraline. We're at the Coffin Cafe, do you have the time to join us?"

"Uh sure, see ya in a bit."

I drop my skateboard on the ground as I got on it and took off to the the Coffin Cafe. When I got there I headed inside and look for them. I saw Mark waving for me as I see our friends sitting at the couches. It's a pretty big cafe here because they would have jazz bands come play here. It's one of my favorite places to go, especially getting sweets and coffee here.

I sat down with my friends as I see my sister here too. I sat next to her as I ask, "How're doing?"

"I'm fine, Coraline. Thanks for asking."

"Hey Coraline." said Charlie, "Long time no see. Oh I'm sure you've met Alex."

"Hello Alex." I shook her hand as she smiled at me. But it was a weird smile because she looked at me as if she was charmed. Oh man please don't fate, please don't.

"Peter Vincent it's been forever," I said as we got up and hugged each other.

"Yes, too long, Coraline," he said, "How's things going for you here in Gotham?"

"She's constantly busy," said Mark, "With all those mysterious clients she works with."

"And that's pretty much the sum of my life including some annoyances here and there."

We sat back down as we all look at the menu. "So how are you two dealing with the crazies here?"Said Charlie when he ask me and Mark.

"We're managing to survive." said Mark.

"Ignore him," I said, "He still finds Gotham really bad, and I still don't know why he choose to move here."

"Why did you move here Mark?"

He was hesitant to answer. Just when he open his mouth he noticed someone coming towards us. "Hey Aunt Tracy!" He wave over to no other than... Detective Tracy Atwood?!

Mark stand up and walk over to her as they gave each other a hug. His aunt is Detective Tracy Atwood?! Why didn't I know this?! She walked over here with him as she smiled at all of us. She said, "Hello, I'm Tracy Atwood, Mark's Aunt."

Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! You're telling me that I have to watch my back from Mark's Aunt?! What's worse we're probably going to meet each other at another time, as detective and criminal. Tch, whatever, Mark's Aunt or not I will not go easy on her. After everyone introduce themselves to her she said, "Now that I know the rest of you. I assume that Coraline Fury is," She pointed at me, "You."

"How smart of you." I said with a hint of sarcastic. I stand up to shake her hand with a firm grip as I said, "Detective Tracy Atwood I persume."

"You know that I'm a detective?"

"Your look says it all. Especially that badge hanging around your neck."

Which I would love to strangle her with. So this is the woman who tried to discover the Thumbprint Killer... Neh, I expected better.

"So Mark told you all about me huh?"

"He sure can say he finds you quite attractive."

"Aunt Tracy!" said Mark turning a bit red and embarassed.

"Funny," I said, "So Detective what are you doing here in Gotham?"

We sat down as she said, "Well I'm mainly here because GPD asks for my assistance. Gotham has a menacing killer on the loose."

"Ah, Crimson Ghost."

"You've heard of this killer then?"

"Yeah Crimson Ghost has been mentioned all over the news here. We've been warned to be cautious about this killer."

"You don't seem to be worried about this killer."

"I don't find Crimson Ghost as a threat. Besides Batman will take care of it and send the killer to Arkham Asylum."

"Oh yes, the famous Batman. I have yet to meet him."

"From what I heard Commisioner Gordon is the one who has the most connections with the Dark Knight."

I remember one time when I met Commisioner Gordon. He pointed a gun at me and shouted freez. I of course knock the gun out of his hand and knocked him out. I would've tortured him to tell me who the Batman is, but Riddler beaten me to it before I became his assistant. He one time said that when he kidnapped him he tried getting information about the Batman. But it ended up only a waste of time for not even Commisioner Gordon know who the Batman is.

"So you know Commisioner Gordon as well?"

"He's mentioned in the news on how he would work side by side with the Batman. Commisioner Gordon is the most logical man to keep Gotham calm about these villains."

"And are you calm about these villains?"

"Like how I feel that Crimson Ghost isn't a threat to me. Those villains fall in the same category."

"Hey uh, Aunt Tracy." said Mark, "Are you going to have time to spend with us? Coraline's Birthday is this month."

"Oh I didn't know that. I will try to see what my schedule is though, okay nephew?"

She stand up as she said, "I better get going to GPD. I just came here to say a quick hello to you Mark. In case if I don't come around for your birthday, Coraline. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I said as I put on a smile.

She then finally left to GPD. I don't like that woman. I don't like her at al


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Amongst Card Games And Puzzle Games Which Will You Win?

"I don't believe this!" I said in anger as I place two face down spell/trap cards and normal summon a level four Vampire Lady. I was playing Yugioh cards against Wolfy here. Man it's been forever I haven't played them. "The nerve of that detective! I swear I will humiliate her in all of Gotham! Everyone will know the name Detective Tracy Atwood as a low life stupid imbecile!

"I end my turn." I said to Wolfy.

"I summon Harpy Lady Channeler."

"Trap card activated, Raigeki Break."

I discard one card to target Harpy Lady Channeler and destroy it. "Yeah I know what that card does don't think you can get me this time." I said. He growled as he put face down one spell/trap card and ended his turn.

"So you're not going to kill her?" said Riddler.

"I can't, at least not in front you.

"I tribute summon my Vampire lady to bring out Vampire's Curse." He looked at his spell/trap cards to see if he could destroy it, but he sighed as he had none. "I attack and that's game."

"I hate that card."

"Not as much as I hate your Harpy Lady Channeler. So pay back bitch!"

"Riddle you can't kill Detective Atwood." said Riddler.

"And why not?"

"Because she's Mark's Aunt for heaven's sakes! You can't do that to Mark!"

"I'll think about it. There is that better?

"You wanna go again Wolfy?"

"Duh." he responded in another form of yes.

We shuffled our decks as the Riddler said, "No it's not better, Riddle. Just because she got under your skin doesn't mean you can kill your friend's family members."

"It never stopped me before."

"What?"

"I'm joking... It's a possibility though.

"I'm going to let you go first Wolfy."

"Gee thanks, Ms. Pity." he said.

"Riddle, don't make me order you to not kill Detective Atwood. If you kill her it will only bring suspicion, even your own father will notice."

"...You got a point Riddler."

Before Wolfy put down a card Riddler said, "Good I'm glad you see my point view. Now come on, get dress."

"Where were going?"

"Scarecrow's hideout. He has some fear toxins missing and we need to investigate. You can come along too Wolfy."

"About time I get out." We pack our cards back in our box cases and got ready to go.

From what I've been told when the Riddler saw the footage that Scarecrow gave him. It showed a person dress in black stealing at least four of his fear toxins. There isn't any fingerprints but we did find some footprints. The size of the shoes this person is wearing is a ten. That's pretty much all we've got really.

This person is clever hiding their tracks but not that clever. For one these shoes have a pattern. They look just the ones that-

"I'm sorry we can't be much help to you Scarecrow." said Riddler, "But we'll keep a look out for this foolish thief."

"Thank you for taking the time to help me." said Scarecrow.

"Strange though." I said as I went to the mechanical door, "Didn't I built in a new system for you so you can keep this vault locked up?"

"You have. You installed it with a handprint scanner, and a key code."

"Tch, next time I'll install it with a blood and eye scanner.

"Someone must've gotten it pass this door but it wasn't forced. It was open with all its access granted."

"Whoa, that's kind of scary when you think about it." said Wolfy.

"Not really," I said, "It just means we have a new player."

"Do not treat this thief as he has a chance to outwit us." said Riddler firmly.

"Of course not, Riddler."

"We best be leaving, Scarecrow. There's a crime we must commit today."

"Oh what are you two going to do today?" he asked.

"We're going to raid GPD. We're gonna meet this Detective Tracy Atwood."

"I swear you two are quite brave... Can I-?,"

"No last time you've experimented your fear toxin on me I've ended up with a broken arm!" said Riddler.

"Are you still angry about that?"

"You put me out of crime for weeks!"

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Way before you became my assistant. I'll explain later. Right now let's get to the GPD station. Wolfy you can go back to the hideout."

"But I wanna help." said Wolfy.

Me, Riddler, and even Scarecrow looked at him. "Really?" We all said in unison.

"Riddle didn't you say he's a good guy?" said Scarecrow.

"I'm starting to think otherwise."

"Oh come on Riddle!" said Wolfy, "Let me help out, it'll be just like old times."

"This isn't really my call Wolfy." I said, "You're going to have to ask the Riddler on that one."

He shapshifted into a wolf to look at Riddler with his puppy dog eyes and whimper a little as he said telepathically to him, "Please Riddler? Can I go? Can I go? I can be a real big help."

Riddler looked at me as I can tell he feels a little awkward. Then he just said, "Riddle you're going to have to speed things up about the plan to him. But please, do keep a tight leash on him if he goes berserk."

"I'll make sure of that, Riddler."

… (Detective Atwood's Narrative)

"As you can see," said Commissioner Gordon explaining to me about the killings of Crimson Ghost. "No matter how much we search the crime scenes we can't find one trace of this killer Crimson Ghost. Even Batman is having a great trouble finding out who this killer is. That's why we called you down here."

"Has Batman find out anything about this killer?"

"Well, one thing for sure. This killer is female and dressed in all red. Even her hair was all red. Very crimson he says."

"Long or short?"

"Long, like down to the waist long. Very straight too from what Batman's description says. Him and his sidekicks saw this woman just after she was done killing her victim. But also they said that she was with a man wearing all black except the mask was red. It cover his entire head so they don't have a real description of him except his height."

"How tall is he?"

"About 6'2 they say. So you think you can help us?"

"Yes I can Commissioner. I will give it my all and bring Crimson Ghost and her assistant to justice."

Suddenly the power went off but it came back on again except the lights were green. Through the speaker a male voice said, "Riddle Me This Riddle Me That, where is the new detective at?"

"Shit, the Riddler!" said Gordon. I've heard of him before. The man who has riddles on the mind. Doesn't he have an assistant now though?

"Detective Tracy Atwood," Riddler said my name, "If you can hear me right now. I would like to greet you a big welcome to Gotham City."

"What does he want with you?" said Gordon.

"Now, Detective listen closely about the rules I will give out for this little game. Rule number 1, no cheating. Meaning you don't ask for any help and you don't try to escape. If you do, then you'll be putting to death the officers trapped in the basement. Which they are guarded by a white wolf. So let's see if you can get past my puzzles and my assistant to get to them in about, oh let's say about 20 minutes. Since you're new I'll go a little easy. But of course, if you don't get to them in time. We won't find you much as a threat."

"I can't believe this is happening." said Gordon.

"Oh and detective. I advise you to be heavily armed. You're going to need it to face my assistant... Good luck."

He didn't speak through the speaker anymore as I asked Gordon, "Where can I go to get to the basement?"

"You just take an elevator to get down."

"Okay then. Don't worry Commissioner, I'll get them out safely. We're just going to have to it the Riddler's way. By the way who is his assistant?"

"Her name is Riddle. No one know who she is nor where she even came from. She just suddenly pop out of the blue on every T.V screen when the Riddler was making a comeback at Gotham."

"No was able to bring her in?"

"Nope, not for two years since she worked for the Riddler."

"That means for 2 years they haven't be caught together."

"No, for all we know about Riddle is that we must stay clear from her to be out danger."

"Well, this day has sure gotten interesting. May I have some ammo?"

"Yeah follow me real quick."

I followed him to the armory and he asked, "What type of gun do you have?"

"A 45."

He found them as he gave me 3 clips. "I think I only need one Commissioner."

"Oh trust me you need 3 to go against Riddle. Last time one of our guys try to shoot Riddle. She dodged the bullets and snap his arm."

"She's that good?"

"Wicked good. She even made some of finest men beg for death."

"Does she kill them?"

"No, She makes them beg then doesn't even kill them."

So she likes to here people squirm. Once they beg for relief she doesn't give them the satisfaction of death. How interesting.

I accepted the ammo I need and I went to the elevator to head down. When it only went one floor down though, it suddenly stopped. "Not so fast." said Riddler through the speaker in here, " Hey Diddle Diddle time for a Riddle. What do you call a Detective When they're flawed?"

I press the button on the side of the elevator doors as I spoke into it, "Defective." I let the button go as he said, "Heh heh, at least you can get the easy one's right."

The doors suddenly open, "This is where you'll meet Riddle. Get past her and then you can move on."

I'm on the main floor here where most of the open offices are. Where are the other officers? I stop in my tracks as I bump into an unconscious officer on the floor. Then I see that the other officers here are unconscious. "Sleeping gas." said a female voice who sounds a little too proud, "Better to save my strength than deal with these idiots."

She came out from the front to reveal herself as she held that green sheathed sword behind her shoulder. There's quite a distance between us so it seems we're going to have to get closer to each if we want to start this challenge. She said as she has that wicked smile on her face, "I hope your not an idiot too."

"So, you're the one who's know as Riddle." I said, "Who are you?"

"Just a villain."

She spin the sword as she held it in both hands horizontal in front of her. "But you can just call me Riddle."

"Don't make be use this." I said as I put my hand on my gun. "Think about the lives you're endangering here."

"And why should I care? Tch, you've haven't done your homework about me have you Detective?"

"How could I? You're too new to Gotham. No one knows who you are, and no one knows why you became a villain. Especially a henchgirl for the Riddler."

"I'm sorry." she unsheathed her sword and I reacted to pull my gun to aim at her. "But you've mistaken me as a low life foot soldier. I'm the Riddler's partner. We work with one another and we agree that we should weed out the people born in stupidity. Now Detective, don't disappoint me."

She attack first and I had the right reaction to fire. But while she was coming at me she block every one of my bullets with her sword! Before I knew it she lunge right at my face. I dodge it and lift the gun to point at her stomach but she climb up on my torso and use her legs to push me down as she launch herself in the air. I lost the air in my lungs as I hit the ground pretty hard.

I got back up just when she landed on her feet. I shoot her again but she blocked them real fast. She twirl her sword and got near me enough to make a thin cut on the left side of my right wrist. I drop the gun as I reverted back in pain. I was ready to run but she stop attacking me for a moment. She lift the sword to see the my blood trailing down on her sword.

The unexpected happen when she licked it off the cold blade. "Blood type E, and I mean the Big E. that blood type is a particularly strong antigen that poses an increases health risk during childbirth and blood transfusions. Yet look at you, perfectly healthy, but can't even hit me if I just stand in front of you."

She kick up the gun I drop, grab it and toss it back to me. "Oh by the way. You have three tries to defeat me. You've wasted your first try. For one if I let my sword completely cut off your hand, you've would've bled to death with no one to aid you."

"...How did you know my blood type."

"Heh heh, well I can say that we looked you up because it's quite easy... But then I'd be lying.

"By the way, you might want to reload that clip."

I check the clip as I see that it was empty. I reload but this Riddle is really getting under my skin. She's cocky, over confident, and waaay annoying. As if like she's a know it all, that she believes she can win this fight. But the way how she's giving off, I feel that I am out of my league here. She's no ordinary criminal that's for sure, and it seems that her personality and Riddler's match. That could be why they're partners.

Without warning I shoot her one as I bolted for a run. But when I heard that metal against metal I felt a burst of pain into my right leg! I screamed a little as I fell onto my knees. "You do realize there isn't anywhere you can run from me right?"

"Fuck you." I said.

She only chuckled wickedly as she said, "That's your second try you've wasted, Detective. You're beginning to bore me you know."

"Sorry I'm not a ultimate ninja freak like you."

I stand up as I turn around and pointed my gun at her again, "You know what." I said, "Let's drop our weapons. How bout we use fist to fist."

"Ooooooo, challenge accepted."

She sheathed her sword and I drop mine as I took the first punch at her. She didn't even block she grabbed it and twisted it to the side, but I got out of her hold and punch her with the other fist. She blocked that one and punch me in the stomach. She swept my legs off the ground and grab my front shirt as she slam me against the floor. Pain was all over me and I can't believe I was beaten that fast!

"That was your last chance to beat me. Well you know what that means."

"No! Please don't kill the officers! You started a fight with me. You finish me off instead."

"Heh, how very honorable and brave, but that's not what I meant."

"What she meant Detective." said Riddler as his voice ranged out through the speaker. "That I never said I will kill them if you lose. Naturally we expected you to lose. After all, no one can keep up with Riddle's fighting skills unless your Batman.

"Since you lost. We don't consider you as a threat anymore. Oh and, good luck with trying to find Crimson Ghost. I highly doubt you'll find the killer and live though. That is why you came here to Gotham after all to bring the killer to justice. Well you might as well give up and go back to Portland if you can't even handle my assistant."

That does it! I Grab Riddle's tie and head butted her hard. She fall back holding her forehead. I forced myself to get up as I said, "Don't underestimate me Riddler! I've defeated a known serial killer who calls himself the Hangman! Don't think I'll break a sweat because I lost one round!"

"Stop talking." said Riddle as she jump back on her feet as grab my throat as she raised me in the air. I tried to get her to let go but she has a strong grip. "You'll only make this painful."

"Riddle! Put her down!"

"As you wish."

She toss me as I crash into a chair that broke because of the impact. "You know Detective." said Riddle, "You got spunk. Keep that up and we might give you another challenge. But next time, why don't you practice, like a lot."

She picked up her sword and suddenly a white wolf and the Riddler walked in here. "Wow." he said as he took a look at me, "You've done quite a number on her Riddle."

"What can I say, I can only go a little easy to an extent."

"We best be going before Batman arrives. Come."

Before they walked out Riddler said to me as he tip his hat, "Until next time Detective." Until next time, I'm going to defeat Riddle and show them what a threat I can really be.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

"Well." said Riddler as we were back at the hideout relaxing, "Considering the fact how much damaged you've caused her. She'll be out of work for a week. But I don't think she's going back to Portland."

"Oh good that means I'm not the only one thinking about that too." I said, "But man that sure was fun beating her up."

"You're terrible Coraline." said Wolfy as he was just sitting on the couch upside down.

"Just be glad I didn't do anything worse."

"The only thing that you did weird is that you tasted some of her blood. Why did you do that?"

"Well Wolfy, when you want to find out about someone you have to have a blood merge ability. Like me."

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Mark so I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey would you mind coming by? My Aunt is in the hospital."

"Are you there right now?"

"Yeah, your sister is with your parents right now. Just to let you know before you freak out where she is."

"And our friends?"

"They're here."

"So what happened?"

"I'll explain once you get here."

"Kay, I'll see you soon."

We hanged up and I said, "Looks like I'm meeting Detective Atwood again."

"Don't give out any hints." said Riddler.

"Come on Riddler you know I wont."

"Yes but I know how prideful you are."

"Oh hush. I'll see you guys later."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When You Hurt Someone Who's Going To Know?

When I came into the hospital my friends were there outside of the room Detective Atwood was assigned to. I brought some flowers just to show some respect. "Hey guys how's she doing?" I asked them.

"She got beaten up by this criminal name Riddle." said Alex, "It looks bad."

"You're father is in there by the way." said Charlie.

"Really?"

Why this is a surprise, oh well better act my best, "Well I better get in there then." I entered the room as I see my dad and Mark in here by the Detective. I said, "Hello father, Mark."

"Hey Coraline." said Mark as he looks quite sad. Detective Atwood is asleep though. "I brought some flowers for her. Sorry that this happened to her."

"Thank you Coraline. I'm sure she'll love them once she wakes up."

He took the flowers from me as he put them aside. "I can't believe this even happened to her." he said, "She was at the GPD doing some other case then those damn villains decided to mess with her."

"I've heard from Alex that Riddle done this to her."

"Heh, you've heard right.

"Before my Aunt went to sleep she told me about her. Said that she was beyond her expectation. It's a no wonder why the police department must stay clear from her. She said that Riddle can even block a bullet with her sword. Well one of the bullets my Aunt fired bounced off and hit the back of her leg.

"Commissioner Gordon was here earlier too. He said if they ever catch Riddle they'll put her in Arkham Asylum as a Level Blue inmate."

"Level Blue?"

"Complete isolation from other criminals and everyone else. Like quarantine in a way because she's so dangerous."

I've heard on a Level Orange, and Red inmate at Arkham Asylum but never a Level Blue. It must be a new whole kind of rank of a criminal. Did I started that new level? I know that the Riddler told me about these levels before because he only mentioned two, and he was a Level Red Inmate.

Mark suddenly hugged me as he said, "Thanks for coming. I know how busy you are but I need some support right now."

"Yeah no problem.

"So Dad is Jane with mom right now?"

"Yes she is," he said, "Coraline can I talk to you for a second?"

Uh oh, "Yeah sure. Be right back Mark."

We walked out together and the moment we entered into an empty room he grab me by the jacket and slam me against the wall. "Ow ha ha ow! Geez dad if you wanted to wrestle we can take the ring outside."

"Don't tempt me, Kiddo." He said in a calm tone but with a hint of anger in it, "Why did you do it?"

"Relax daddio. I actually did her a favor because the Villains Council Meeting started talking about her. They think of her as a big problem to our crime activities. Riddler and I knew that the other villains might want a crack at her. So we just wanted to get to her first to prove that she's not a threat. And walla, she's nothing special, just a wanabe big time detective who thinks she can take us down."

"Bullshit it that's not the whole reason. You knew she's after the Crimson Ghost."

"Apparently everybody wants Crimson Ghost."

"You didn't need to do this."

"And then what? Let her get killed all because the villains find her a threat? Do you have any idea how much that would devastate Mark? Hell he barely got over the death of Amy."

"But you don't care about that do you."

I smirked as I said, "I'm touch by the thought. Even though she is Mark's Aunt that doesn't make a difference. If she gets in my way once she recovers I'll make sure she's taken out of the picture myself. She's only lucky because she couldn't even put up a fight."

He let go of me as he smiled and said, "You're smart, but reckless."

"What?"

"Detective Tracy Atwood one time came looking for the Thumbprint Killer. She failed of course and she never even came close. Funny thing is, that happened right around when Jane arrived and we found out that she was pregnant."

"So, it was recent.

"Wait a second though. I remember hearing news about the Thumbprint Killer discovered that he was Baffert Smith. What's up with that?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Just stay away from Atwood."

"I can't promise that. Criminals like me can't go soft. Remember dad, you and I aren't that alike. The only similarity we have is that we share the same addiction."

"Don't start separating your personality from me now." he said, "All I see is that we're completely the same. Despite that we both have the addiction."

"Heh, well are you done? Or are you going to shove me into the wall again?"

"Not like you wouldn't do the same. Come on, let's go meet up with the others. Or do you have something to do?"

"Nah, I'm free for now."

I followed him back as we went through this day normally.

… (Mr. Brook's Narrative)

"You're daughter is cutting it close." said Marshall as we gotten back to the hotel. Emma and Jane are out together shopping at the Gotham Mall.

"Since when has she never cut it close," I said, "She's the only person I know who can beat up a skilled detective and still get away with it without revealing her identity."

"And talk about not even consider Mark's feelings for his Aunt."

"Marshall, you can see Amy around her right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She looked really pissed at Coraline. Why?"

"... Go ahead and get in touch with her. I want to monitor my daughter's every action."

"I'm guessing it's to make sure she's kept in check."

"Exactly. Go ahead and do that real quick and come back here."

"Okay then."

He left with a smirk on his face but has a look that said, "I hope you know what you're doing." I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm trying to tame a wild animal and that's my daughter. She has my intelligence but her attitude was adapted from her master. For he's a real blood thirsty killer.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

It was getting late and everyone was heading to their hotels so they can get some rest. Mark walked back to the apartment as I headed to the hotel where my parents are staying but Jane is waiting for me there. Just when I made sure Mark got home and I started heading over there. Suddenly an old man like in his 50's appeared out of nowhere in front of me. Honestly I was a little spooked as I flinch and got tried to punch him. But my hand went right through!

"Is that anyway way to greet your father's guardian?" he said.

"What?" I said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Riddle!" said Amy as she appeared too next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just who is this guy?"

"Call me Marshall. I'm like Amy here."

"How do you know me?" said Amy.

"We guardians have that ability to know one another. Even the living."

"Wait a second." I said, "Did you said that your my father's guardian?"

"Sure am kiddo. I've watched you grown from year 1 till you were only 14. The age that you left to train with your master."

"So what are you doing here now?" I asked.

"Since you're protected by Amy here, I can't exactly pinpoint where you are nor how you feel or whatcha doing. When I want to know it takes a lot of effort to do so and will only cause me a headache. But when I connect myself to your guardian I'll be able to know and you can see me. But that's only if you agree."

"So in other words daddio doesn't trust me too much to act normally. Tch, typical but I understand. I wouldn't trust me either. Okay then that's fine with me."

"But just to let you know. When we connect to other guardians we won't know who to watch over until you and Earl challenge each other."

"You mean like to fight?"

"Correct since you and Earl are equally matched. It's hard for us guardians to watch over two when we're only suppose to watch over one. It causes major soul difficulties and our chains to our guardianship will tear us apart."

"...Meaning?"

"We'll cease to exist."

Shit, didn't think it'll be that complicated, and dad is really willing to put his guardian on the line just to monitor me? There's something going on here then. "What is my father planning?"

"You can say he's looking for the same person you are."

"Hugo Strange?"

"Ah so you've had some trouble with him. I assume your partner is his target."

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Like I said guardians have that ability to just know. But it's hard to know from someone when they have a guardian as well."

"Oh I see then. Well whatever this is about. I agree that you monitor me."

"Amy." He held out his hand for her. She was hesitant but she grabbed it and suddenly blue and green sparks formed around their hands. The spark crawled up and form themselves into their chest as orbs with the green and blue mix together to shape like the yin yang. "The process is finished." said Marshall, "In time you and Earl have to finalize the deal."

"Meaning to fight one another until either of us gives up." I said.

"Just replace "gives up" with "to the death."

That was his last word as he disappeared. To the death huh... I wonder if I can find a way around that.

"You and your father are equally insane." said Amy.

"Neh, what are you going to do."

I went to the parking garage were I have my other car there so I can take it to pick up Jane.

…

I came into the lobby where Jane is waiting for me. I said to her as I walk up, "Hey Jane, hope I didn't kept you."

"No you didn't." she said as she smiled and stand up, "Hey I rented a movie."

"Oh yeah? What kind?"

"It's a tragedy/action film called The Venom." She showed me the movie. The disk had a picture of a man and a woman both in kimonos and they're Asian as well. The woman wore white and has black hair while the man wore black and has white hair.

"Hmm, never heard of this one before. Cool we'll watch it once we get back to my apartment."

Must be a foreign film, she even got it from redbox. Once I made sure she got in the car and has her seat belt on. I then got into the driver's seat so I can drive us back to our apartment. Jane asked me, "So do you still have all your kung fu movies?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course." I responded.

"Heh heh, I thought so. I thought you would like to see this movie because it has the martial arts action. I know how much of a fan you are about martial arts idols, so I rented it."

"Thanks Jane.

"So you know what it's about?"

"The description said that it's about these two siblings. One who choose the side of evil and the other choose the side of the brother kills someone that the sister loves she seeks revenge on him."

"I see, so the brother and sister are on war against each other."

"Pretty much."

Well this is going to be an interesting movie.

…

When we got to my apartment I made us some popcorn and grab us some sodas. I still have some of that chocolate left considering back when I was on that sugar frenzy. Luckily I don't have to worry about that anymore. I brought the chocolate over so we can something sweet to eat too. After we were all ready I played the movie for us.

This movie was more about the siblings fighting each other. The reason why the brother killed the man the sister loved. Is because the man tried to use her for evil. He decieved her because he needed to turn her heart into darkness. The brother and sister represent the yin and yang so they can keep the order in balance. The man wanted to destroy that balance so he could control the world easily. When the brother killed him though the sister was blinded by love so much that she hated her brother and vowed revenge. That's when she let the darkness poison her heart. But even though the brother killed the one she loved. He did it to protect her and the balance. So his heart became poisoned by the light. The balance wasn't broken because the two switched sides, but there's just one problem. The sister still trys to kill the brother. So he had to do the ultimate thing. Freeze the two of them in time so they can be put at a stand still.

When the movie was done I realized that Jane fallen asleep on my shoulder. She must've past out during the movie. I gently pick her up in my arms and place her on my bed so she can rest comfortably. When I tuck her in I heard Amy said behind me, "You could be a great mother someday."

I didn't want to say anything to that. For one I felt like that was a real compliment from her. I went back to the living room as she followed me. I pick up the living room so it can be cleaned for tomorrow. "After her being here doesn't it make you retire from the crime."

"Amy, I'm going to say this once." I said as I turn to her, "Stop it. It's my passion and that's what I want to do."

I went to the kitchen so I can wash the glasses and the bowl. "It's a boy you know." said Amy. I stop for a moment as I said, "What?"

"Jane's baby. It's a boy."

I continued finishing off the dishes as I asked her, "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"That's a neat trick."

"It's not a trick. It's just something I can do now."

"You know what I meant Amy."

I put the clean dishes on the rack to dry out as I sat back down on the couch and lay down. Amy came over as she got on top of me. She laid her head down on my chest but what's strange is that I can't feel her. When I tried petting her head is only went right through. Just like how my fist went through Marshall. I asked her, "Can you even feel me Amy?"

"Not physically. I can only feel your soul. But it's just as good to me because I know you're still alive."

"...It must be devastating for you to be like this... I'm sorry."

"Don't be Riddle. I still love you with all my heart."

"...Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Did it hurt when you died?"

"...No, it felt very relieving. Being turned into a vampire was very painful though."

"Did Maxwell did anything else to you?"

"He's dead Riddle, he's dead and gone. That's all that matters right now... Mind if we just stay like this for the rest of the night? When you sleep it helps me sleep."

"Really? I didn't think ghosts can sleep."

"They can't unless you're a guardian. I feel what you feel Riddle."

"I see then... Yeah sure. Just let me shower first then we can go to sleep together on the extra bed."

"Okay then."

… (Mr. Brook's Narrative)

I entered into the Arkham Asylum at night so I can look into the secret files. I've found only some breif information about this Hugo Strange. Mostly about the patients he treated. Apparently the Riddler was one of his patients but he never gotten him tested in this project Ki. I've tried looking for more information about project Ki but there was none what's so ever.

I've heard of Ki before but why did Dr. Strange name this project that? Just when I was going to look further into the other files about his patients. A hard hit came upon my head and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: When Does A Patient Have The Patience?(Riddler's Narrative)

"Dammit!" said Wolfy as he was scratching around his neck.

"What's wrong?" I said as I turn to him in my wheel chair.

"My neck it itches like crazy!"

"Still?"

His neck has been itching since Catwoman whipped him. "Are you allergic to any kind of leather?"

"No."

"I guess I'll apply the itching cream again."

"It's not helping."

"Well quit picking at your neck before you tear your own throat out."

He growled but he stopped scratching his neck at least. When I got back into working on Riddle's present he came up to me as he said, "So what's the history between you and Riddle?"

"Were partners in crime and that's it."

"Yeah but how did you two met."

"She nearly tried to kill me because she was robbing a ATM machine and she thought I was a citizen."

"Dang, did you two fight each other?"

"No, I had to tell her that I was the Riddler and apparently she was a fan of mine. Then that's how it happened."

"Have you two gotten together?"

"What? No, we're just partners."

"You seem to care about her a lot thought."

"Wolfy we work together. She's a greatest asset to me and I don't want to lose that advantage."

He chuckled a little as he said, "Wow, that's exactly what she would say."

…... It's almost over. He's just here until Riddle's birthday.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I woke up before Jane did. I got out of bed and look out the window as I see it's been snowing outside. I smiled as the cold finally took its course. "You've always loved the snow." said Amy as she stand beside me. "That's also one of the reasons you came here. Because in the winter it gets really cold here."

"Also one of the reasons I'm glad I was born in December."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Amy said, "It's Mark."

"Thanks Amy."

She smiled and she disappeared to leave me alone. I walk up to the door to let him in. He said, "Hey Coraline." he smiled slightly. He still looks a little upset but much better than before. He's in his pajamas so I assume he isn't going anywhere any time soon. "May I come in?"

"Sure get in here."

He did and I close the door quietly as we sat down on the couch. He said, "Is Jane still here?"

"Yeah she's asleep. I assume you just woke up too."

"Yeah. Saw the snow right away. If I remember correctly you love the snow."

"Yup, the cold always agrees with me. Like if it's my natural temperature.

"You hungry? I can cook up some breakfast."

"Sure, I'll help if you like."

"That's fine with me just stay out of my way. Nah just kidding I'll show you what I'm going to make."

We went to the kitchen as he asked me, "What are you making?"

"Pig in a basket, I'll also make some bacon to go along with it."

I turned on the radio and kept the music a little low but we can hear the lyrics of the song. It was a song that I'm familiar with. It's an oldie from between the 1960's and 70's. While I was getting the cooking tools ready Mark asked me, "What song is this?"

"The Trouble with love sung by Frank Gorshin." I answered, "Get the eggs from the fridge will you?"

"Sure."

He took the eggs out as he asked me, "How do you know this song?"

"I'm a music freak. Actually I did a cover on this once."

"I thought this song sounded familiar."

"Uh huh. You know how to cook the bacon right?"

"Yes."

"Mind if you start on them?"

"Yeah."

I took out the bread as I use a small cookie cutter to make a circle in the middle of the bread. I'm going to make 3 pairs of the pig and basket breakfast.

"You know I've commented on that video once." he said.

"Oh yeah? What did you say?"

"That you're an excellent musician and singer. The black bowler hat looked cute on you."

"Oh yeah, I dressed pretty formal for that video."

We were silent for a bit as the tune sort of made our bodies moved. It's a pretty catchy tune which will get anyone to dance to it. Mark suddenly bump his hip to mine as I return the favor. Then he just took my hands in his as we started dancing. I chuckled a little as I asked him, "What are you doing?"

"This is something we call dancing Coraline."

"Oh ha ha very funny."

"Well I think it is." said Jane who just came out of my room. Mark and I separated as I said, "Hey Jane. We're just getting breakfast ready."

"Awesome, I'm starving."

She sat on the couch as she turned on the TV. "What are you guys listening to?"

"It's an oldie." I said.

"The Trouble With Love by Frank Gorshin." said Mark.

"Sounds catchy."

Suddenly Jane's phone rang and she answered it, "Hey mom, what's up?" There was some silence until suddenly Jane's expression went from happy to extremely worried. "No Dad isn't here... Coraline."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Dad didn't come home last night."

"Are you serious? Does mom know where he could have gone last night?"

Jane asked our mom that then she said to me, "No."

I grab my phone real quick to call dad. It was ringing and ringing until it reach to voicemail. He's not answering his phone so that only means one thing then. He's in trouble. "I better go look for him." I said as I went to my room and got dress real quick. When I was about to head out. Mark stop me as he said, "No, you can't go look for him on your own!"

"And why not?"

"It's dangerous for one! You saw what happened to my Aunt! Please I don't want to see you in the hospital. Just let the police handle this."

"Mark, I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my way."

"No. You can't do this to me or to your sister. How will she feel once you go missing?"

I grab him by the collar and pulled him away from the door.

"Coraline!" Shouted Jane.

"I'll be back with our father. I promise."

I went out and went straight to the hideout. Crimson Ghost's hideout. I tried calling Riddler though to let him know what's happening, but he wasn't picking up. I was getting angry as I feel something big is happening around here. The ties are connecting to my father's disappearance and the Riddler not answering. Shit just what the hell is happening?!

"You're going to need two outfits to save your father and Riddler." said Marshall who just appeared.

"Where's my father?!" I demanded.

"He's fine for now. Right now you need to calm down and plan this thing out."

"I don't need your help."

"Oh but I'm afraid you do kiddo."

"He's right Riddle." said Amy as she appeared too. "Please listen to him. He's the only one that knows what's going on..."

"... Fine. Now why the hell do I need two outfits for?"

… (Detective Atwood's Narrative)

I was ready to be released and my nephew, Mark, was the one who picked me up. But the moment he came into my hospital room he came in with Jane. Mr. Brook's daughter. They both looked awfully worried for some reason. Mark came up to me as he said, "How are you feeling Aunt Tracy?"

"I'm feeling fine, Mark. What's wrong?"

"It's Coraline. She went out looking for her father who missing."

"Missing? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"My mom called me this morning." said Jane, "He didn't come home last night and nobody knows where he went."

"If that's the case then take me to GPD so I can report this."

Once we got in the car I asked Mark, "When did Coraline took off?"

"Four hours ago. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't hear me out. I don't know where she thinks she's going to look for him."

"Jane does your father have any business here?" I asked her.

"No," she said, "We came here for Coraline's birthday."

"When's her birthday?"

"December 23rd." said Mark.

"Okay, don't worry Jane I'll make sure your father comes home, and your sister."

Just when we arrived we saw Jane's sister coming out of the police station. When we got out of the car I called out to her. "Hey! Coraline!"

"Coraline!" called out Mark too.

Jane ran up to Coraline and hugged her. "Coraline! Don't leave me like that ever again!" she said.

"Foxy, who's this?" said this blonde woman who came out of a black car along with a brunette woman.

"Relax ladies," said Coraline, "This is my sister, Jane."

Coraline looks very well dressed. She's wearing an all black suit, blue shirt collar, and a black tie. "Coraline?" said Jane, "Why are you all dressed up?" She's even wearing black gloves with a blue rim around them.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Coraline dress up so... Formal." said Mark.

"I'm guessing she wasn't dressed like that before she went out." I said.

"I have a date today." she said as she smiled softly at her.

"Wait a second!" said Mark as he ran up to her but all of a sudden the two women kept him away from her. "Hey!"

"Ladies," said Coraline, "Now come on. Let's behave ourselves. Why don't you two get back in the car, I'll be fine."

"Okay Foxy." said the blonde woman

"Okay Bunny." said the brunette woman.

They gave Coraline a kiss on both her cheeks as they went back into the black car. "Those two." said Coraline, "I swear they don't like to share me."

"What the hell was that?!" said Mark, "First you went out looking for your father all pissed off. And now you're on a date with them?! With two ladies?!"

"Jealous?"

"This isn't a game Coraline!"

"Coraline." I came into the conversation, "What were you doing here?"

"I was thinking over what Mark said." she said, "I should just let the police handle this. I know I promise Jane here that I'll bring back our father. But I don't want to end up missing in her life too."

She put her hands on Jane's shoulder as she said to her, "I'm going to stand down Jane. The police will take care of this. Besides, maybe father will be back before you know it. Now why don't you go back to mother to cheer up. Okay?"

"But Coraline." she said, "Where are you going?"

"Now Jane that's my business with these lovely ladies. And yes to answer your question I am bi. Also they wanted to take me out for my birthday. I have people here who cares about me too you know. Now if you all excuse me."

Just when she turn away from us Mark shouted, "Hold it Coraline! How can you just go out to have fun while your father is missing?! Don't you care about him?!"

"Mark, please. The ladies are pretty hungry."

She got in the car with the ladies and they drove off. "Dammit!" Mark said in anger, "Why does she do this?!"

"Calm down Mark, maybe this is her way to cope." I said.

Then again, that is very strange of her to do so. Especially abandoning Jane to go through with this alone.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

When I got in the car and sat in the middle between the ladies. Frank Ising who's our driver said, "All set?"

"All set, Evil. Let's get going."

"So what's the plan Foxy?" said Delilah as she put her hand on my right leg since she's sitting on my right. Then Angelica put on my black bowler het with the blue silk wrap around it in a bow.

"First we eat, go back to the hideout to plan things out, then we sleep." I said, "What do you ladies think?"

They smiled at me as they said, "Sounds good." Delilah kissed me first then Angelica. "Come on Riddle at least let me have one of them as a date so I'll won't be alone."

"I don't think the ladies will like that idea Evil. You've should've brought your own date."

"Tch, lady hogger."

I only laugh as the Ladies and I enjoyed ourselves.

… (Mark's Narrative)

My Aunt Tracy stayed at the GDP Department so the only thing to do right now is to drop Jane off to her mother. I said to Jane, "I'm very sorry Jane that Coraline did this to you. I expect her to do this to me but not to you."

"It's fine Mark." she said, "Besides Coraline needed to cool off. She was pretty angry this morning."

"Still."

Once I drop her off I guess I'll just hang around with the guys. I'm already wondering how I'm going to tell this to them. When I stop at a red light all of a sudden my side windows were smashed in scaring us both! It was cause by these two men which one grabbed me by the throat and the other pulled Jane out of the car. "JANE!" I cried out for her, "LET HER GO!"

She was kicking and screaming and the moment she was shouting out my name. I punched the guy holding my throat in the face and pushed him away when I got out of the car. "HEY!" I yelled as I ran towards them. This guy was dragging her inside a black van! I tried to get to her until suddenly I was tackled down. He grabbed the back of my hair and slam my head against the concrete floor. I couldn't get back up for I was knocked out.

The only word I heard was Jane calling out my name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Who's After Who? (Jane's Narrative)

I was waking up on a black bed in a vintage looking room. When I was able to get a full view of it I realized I wasn't alone. There was this man who's sitting on a chair next to the table. He's dressed up as a doctor, he's bald, wears round glasses, and as a beard as well. He's way older than me that's for sure.

"Hello, Jane Brooks. I hope my men weren't too rough bringing you here." he said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Dr. Strange. Your father and I work together."

"You know my father? Then you know where he is then! Where is he?!"

"He's busy at the moment, he can't be disturbed. He told me to send my men to bring you here."

"... You didn't need to tell your men to hurt my friend though."

"Someone was with you?"

"It doesn't matter. What matter's is why my father wants me here."

"To protect you from Crimson Ghost of course. I'm sure you have heard of the gruesome killer of Gotham?"

"What does Crimson Ghost has to do with me?"

"Crimson Ghost and your father are at war right now. Your father came here to help me capture the killer and contain her."

"Crimson Ghost is a she?"

"A very dangerous female. Trust me on this when I say, she will kill you and your father. Even me. Come with me, I want to show you something."

I got off the bed and followed him. I seem to be in a very large building. Looks more like a house though than anything. We went to the left corner of the hallway and went down further to enter into a room in the middle. We were in a white tiled room with a huge glass mirror on the right, but I'm sure it's a window. In the middle of the room is this man dress in a green suit strapped to a chair. He was tape gagged too so he couldn't speak.

"Who's he?" I asked him.

"This my dear." he walked behind him as he place his hands on his shoulders, "Is Edward Nygma, also known as the Riddler."

So this is what he looks like. This is the man who hurt Detective Atwood.

"He's bait for Crimson Ghost. But of course we're not going to let her have the chance to kill him. I want you in here standing behind the door so you can knock out Crimson Ghost once she comes in."

"How will you do that?" I asked him.

"Lead her to the Riddler of course. If you want to stop this mad woman I'm going to need your help. Your father needs your help."

….Something's strange here. But I'll play along for now. "Okay then, when will this plan take action?"

"Oh by tomorrow I believe. I left some certain clues for her to find."

Riddler suddenly started to struggle against his bonds as he shrug off Dr. Strange's hands upon his shoulders. Dr. Strange then grabbed him by the throat as made his head tilt back. "Now Mr. Nygma. You will behave yourself when a lady is at present."

He shut his eyes tight as he look like he was in pain. I said, "Hey! Stop it alright?!"

He did as he took his hand off his throat. Riddler coughed through his gag as he looked at me in question. He must be surprised that I showed compassion towards him. "Look he's bait right? Just don't hurt the guy."

"Did he show compassion when he hurt all those people?" he said.

"He didn't beat the shit out of them I know that for sure."

Yeah I remember the Riddler now. Coraline was obsessed over this guy. Every time she visits us she would talk about him. The visitations stop when she turned 18 though. I was just barly getting out of high school. I bet she moved to Gotham just to get close to the Riddler.

"Look I'll go along with the plan to stop Crimson Ghost. Just don't harm him. I think Crimson Ghost will only just get pissed off if someone got to him first."

"Clever. You hungry? I'm sure all that napping must've starved you."

I look back at the Riddler who was looking at Dr. Strange. I can tell he wants to get him back for that. When he looked at me it was a look of concern. I wonder if he cares as well.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

Ever since I monitored Detective Atwood's phone I've found out that my sister is captured too. Mark was hurt but not too bad. His glasses were smashed though that's for sure. I was back in the hideout working on a pair of glasses for Mark. It's going to have his insignia on the sides so I thought that'll be a nice touch for his new glasses. And these ones won't break so easily.

The ladies that came back with me are asleep in my bed. We had a long day today. After hearing about the disappearance of my father and sister. The police put a protective watch on my mother. Right now the police are looking for me too. It's already been a while I've haven't came back to my apartment so I'm sure they're going to put me on the missing list too.

After I was done with the glasses I took the CD I've found on Riddler's desk and pop it into the DVD player so I can see what's it about. The screen took form as it showed a bald man wearing round glasses, and has a beard. He looks like a doctor from Arkham. "Hello Riddle, or should I say Crimson Ghost. I have your father, sister, and your partner the Riddler. If you want them back safe and sound, you will come to Arkham Island to this building." A map pop up as there was a red dot on the island to show me that's where they are.

"There are things you and I must discuss first of course. Come alone and I promise I'll won't harm them."

"Yeah, like I'm that stupid to come alone." I said.

The video ended as I took the disk out. I stand up to stretch out my muscles and went to bed with the ladies.

… (Detective Atwood's Narrative)

The police are keeping watch on Mrs. Brooks. But we can't seem to find Coraline. She was too strange this afternoon. Too calm that her father was missing, and now her sister is missing too. My nephew saw the kidnaping of Jane Brooks. He's a bit shaken up about it and completely upset.

One thing for sure though, he got the license plate number of the black van memorized. I taught my nephew to always memorize his surroundings when something like this happens. I took that information and put it in the computer to see if it matches to anything. The only one that it matched to was Kevin Gias. A man who's part of a service called Tyger Security. I've never heard of this service before.

I got in my car and drove over to where this man lives. It's a small house that's well kept in a nice neighborhood. When I knock on the door a brunette haired woman answered it. She said, "May I help you?"

"Detective Atwood, ma'am. I need to talk to Kevin Gias."

"Kevin!" she called out to him, "Detective Atwood is hear to talk to you!" The moment I heard him run out the back door I said to her, "Excuse me ma'am."

I ran straight to the backyard as I saw him climb over a fence on the run. "Idiot." I said as I chase him down.

… (Mark's Narrative)

I was sleeping in my room until suddenly I heard something going on in the living room. I got out of bed and grab my metal bat to check who's in the living room. I can barely see but I know a dark figure when I see one. So far I see no one in the living room so I'm okay. I sighed in relief as I ruffled my hair.

I went back to my room and I was startled to see a figure sitting on my bed! I raise my bat but I halted when this person said, "Mark, relax. It's just me."

"Coraline?" I said

"Come sit down before you hurt yourself."

I couldn't help myself but run to her and hug her. "Geez I wasn't gone for that long."

"Where did you go?" I was beginning to have tears in my eyes. "I thought you were kidnapped too. I'm so sorry Coraline, I tried so hard to get Jane back."

"I've heard." she said, "Heard they also broke your glasses too."

She pushed me away a little as she took out a black rectangular box. When she open it she took out what seemed to be glasses and put it on me. I was able to see much more better as I see Coraline's smile. She said, "There you go, what do you think? Go look in the mirror."

I went to the bathroom as I saw myself in the mirror. They look like the ones I use to have but the sides have the Markiplier M with the pink mustache. "I made them myself so they'll won't break when your in that type of situation again."

I couldn't help myself but cry a bit. She heard about this and this is what she done for me. Made me a new pair of glasses to replace my broken ones. I went back to my bedroom as I see her just smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I hugged her again. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Mark. I better get going. I just came here to drop off your glasses."

She slip herself out of my arms as she was about to leave. But I quickly block the door. "Please not now."

"Mark I gotta go."

"You can't keep on doing this to me! You appear in my bedroom and now all of a sudden you're going to disappear again?! I've lost Jane to those freaks I'm not going to lose you too!"

For the first time she was silent and her smile disappeared. "I've really must've hurt you that I didn't even notice. I'm really sorry."

She cup my face with both of her hands as she brought her lips to mine. She pulled me from the door and pushed me onto my bed. When she climb on top of me she lifted up my shirt just above the cut over my heart. It's a scar now and it was given to me by no other than Coraline. She trace her fingers over the scar as she said, "I must've really cut deep to make it like that."

She didn't which is weird because this cut shouldn't have been a scar. She laid her chin on top of her hands as she laid on my chest. She smiled at me as she said, "What do you say Mark? You wanna try it again? I'm more stable now than I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"Work can be stressful sometimes.

"Come on Mark, I know you love me. Why else would you moved here to Gotham?"

"...Do you love me?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

She gave me a kiss again as she move her hands up my torso. She move her tongue inside my mouth as I just accepted her. Just when I was going to wrap my arms around her she suddenly got off me as she was heading out the door. "I do love you Mark. But I don't want those men doing more harm to you. I'll be back with my sister and father before you know it."

Without another word she tool off. "... Son of a bitch she did that just so she could me away from the door... I guess I gotta give her points for that."

"Meow." came in Inuyasha, Coraline's cat.

"She left you too huh?"

Inuyasha jump on top of my chest as he lick my nose. "Aww, you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

The cat jump off as he led me to the kitchen standing next to his bowl. "(Sigh) you and Coraline are the same. Give me a kiss and I'll pretty much do anything."

I grab the cat food to feed Inuyasha.

… (Detective Atwood's Narrative)

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" I said as I had him pinned down by foot on his chest while pointing my gun at him. "I couldn't hear you while I was kicking your ass. You got beaten by a woman who just got out of recovery."

"Okay okay I'll talk! We were just following Dr. Strange's orders! We took the girl to Arkham Island."

"Why?"

"I don't know! He got beef with her father I guess!"

"Is the father on Arkham Island too?"

"Yes! That's all I know!"

"Then who's this Dr. Strange?"

"Hugo Strange, I don't know much about him but he's determined to succeed whatever his plan is."

I took my foot off him and put my gun back in its holster. I then told him to lie on his stomach, and once he did I grab a fistful of his hair and slam his head against the ground, "That was for my nephew. You are under arrest Kevin Gias for the kidnapping of Jane Brooks. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law."

…

After apprehending Kevin Gias the police interrogate him to find out who else was in on this kidnapping. I then drop by at Mark's apartment to check in on him to see how he's holding up. When I knock on his door and he opened it I saw that he has new glasses on. "Oh, got yourself a new pair of glasses already?"

"Coraline made these for me."

"Coraline? You mean she was here?"

I came into his apartment to see if Coraline is still here. She's not in sight to be found and Mark told me, "Yeah, but she took off right after she gave me these. She heard that my glasses broke when those guys kidnapped Jane."

I looked at him as I said, "How did she know you broke your glasses?"

"She didn't say."

How did she know? "Did she said where she was going?"

"No, I tried stopping her but... She was very determined to find her sister and father."

"You've should've called me. If Dr. Strange get's Coraline too I don't what he's going to do them."

"Dr. Strange?"

"Thanks to you remembering the license plate I've found one of the men who kidnapped Jane Brooks. He told me who's responsible on the kidnapping of Mr. Brooks."

"Since you know who he is. Do you know where to find him?"

"Sure do, I'll be back with them, Mark."

"Be careful okay? I don't want to see you in the hospital again."

"You'll won't."

Just when I was about to leave I stop because I just remembered something, "Mark, why did you move here?"

"... Because I missed Coraline so much I decided to go wherever she goes. I love her."

"And does she love you?"

"Yeah, just before she left."

So that's why. That would also explain why she made him new glasses.

I took off after saying goodbye to my nephew. If Coraline found out that they're being held on Arkham Island. There's no doubt that I'll see her there. Hopefully she'll won't do anything she'll regret. I don't want her to kill Hugo Strange out of anger.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

The gang and I are on top of the Arkham house roof to set everything up for this rescue. By gang I mean Angelica, Delilah, and Frank Ising. Frank Ising is only here to keep watch on the roof and he's wearing my utility belt that's fueled with zynophium. It's enough to get 7 of us out of here. I made sure of that.

I was wearing my Crimson Ghost outfit first, I'll be wearing my Riddle outfit later on after I'm finished with Hugo and everyone else involved. Angelica and Delilah will be searching for my sister, and father. If I'm able to find the Riddler then I'll send him on his way to the roof to meet up with Evil.

"Okay everyone knows their job?"

"Yes Bunny." said Angelica.

"You look really wicked in that Crimson Ghost outfit, Foxy." said Delilah.

"Yeah, like when did you started off as a new villain?" said Evil, "You do know other villains have been looking for you right?"

"I know. I was there at the Villain Council Meeting."

"Well why didn't you spoke up there and then?"

"If I did, I don't know what business they want with me, and I know I would have an ear full from the Riddler."

I grab my black bag containing my Riddle outfit. "Alright, let's move in ladies."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What Do You Do To A Liar?

The Ladies and I split up right away when he entered the Arkham House. There were many halls to turn to and from. I turn on my heat vision that's installed in my mask. I saw no body heat signatures so far so I explored a bit but I have my weapons at the ready. I went downstairs as I entered into a huge room that has a theater. I didn't think this place would have a theater. Then again this place must be used for big meetings for the Arkham employees.

While I was walking down the aisle in the middle I look up to my left to see if there was another entrance to the second floor. That's when I saw some body heat signatures. At least about- "OOF!" I was tackled right into the rows of seats as I use my weight to roll so I can get on top. I see that my attacker was no other than the white wolf himself, Wolfy.

I jump off him as I run on top of the seat to get on stage. Wolfy jump out of the destroyed rows and ran right at me. "Come on you son of bitch!" I shouted at him as I was about to reveal my red hidden blades, but all of a sudden these wires wrap around my arms and legs as they outstretch me and raise me up a bit. These aren't wires, they're Wolfy's hair that can turn themselves into a weapon. Believe it or not they started cutting deep into my clothes as they reach the skin. I'm starting to bleed out pretty fast.

Wolfy transformed back into a human as he walk up to me. "Coral." he smiled at me with that toothy grin. "Who would've thought that you were Crimson Ghost."

"You traitorous mutt." I said in anger at him.

"Aww, come on Coral. I'm not that bad of a guy. You remember all those times we've played with each other."

"Why? Why would you betray me?!"

"Betray you? You betrayed me first! YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That very day when you killed those 15 werewolves working for Morgana. My son was part of their group and you slaughtered him! YOU BATHED IN HIS BLOOD!"

"Your son tried to kill me and the boy who was one of Morgana's sacrifices. I've never knew about your son and if I did I will still kill him. Because he tried killing a child that I became friends with."

"... Hugo was right... You have no boundaries... No wonder why you let Amy die."

Now that's crossing the line, "What have you done with the Riddler?" I said.

"Your boss? Tch, He put up a good fight that's for sure."

… One Day Ago (Wolfy's Narrative)

While the Riddler was tinkering that trophy for Riddle. I came up to him to the side and knock the trophy down from his working table. "What the hell Wolfy?!" shouted the Riddler as he stand up to face me.

I thrown a punch at him but he dodge it and ended up punching me in the face. "A traitor huh? Riddle isn't going to like your betrayel." he said with that smug smile on his face.

"Fuck Riddle!" I went after him as he suddenly jump over me and kicked me right in the back.

Hugo didn't tell me that he knows how to fight! He said that Riddle just does all the fighting for him! Coral must've trained him I bet. I grew my claws as I went at him again. He dodge my attacks very well and he was able to get near to his cane sword.

He blocked my attacks with the sheathe still on. I decided to bring out my tail to play as I extend it to hit him, but he finally unsheathed his sword and made a cut on my white tail. That fucking hurt a lot! I reverted back and saw that my tail was smoking around the cut. "Oh yeah that's right." said Riddler, "You werewolves are just as vunerable to silver as the vampires are."

"Do not compare us to those blood sucking freaks!"

I lash my tail at him again but he jump up to dodge it. I tried going after him again with my tail but he only cut it again with that silver sword of his! Damn you Coral! The one person that Hugo so desperately wants just had to be partners with you! You just had to train him to defend himself!

I hate you so much Coral! I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER JUST AS YOU MADE MY SON SUFFER!

I extended my hairs to wrap around his limbs as I toss him hard onto the ground. I made some cuts here and there but nothing grave. He jump back up on his feet as I lash my hairs at him again. He cut them all with his sword real fast then he ran to this other sword. I tried to stop him but he immediately thrown his silver sword straight at me like a dart!

I caught it with my hairs just before it could pierced me right through my head! The silver was giving me pain through my hairs since it's a part of me. I had to drop it and I've sensed something coming right at me! I dodge very quickly from this weird looking sword that can take itself apart and act like a whip, but there was all this glowing stuff around the blades. Once it attach itself again I see that Riddler was holding it by the hilt but he's wearing these black gloves to wield the glowing sword.

"You missed sucker!" I said.

"Only once pal."

He whip the sword at me again as I dodge it but all of a sudden it bended itself and hit me across the chest! Sending me flying into the pool. There was an extreme burning pain as I see the burn marks in my skin. I was fine shortly since I have fast healing powers. Luckily that sword wasn't made of silver but I believe that weapon can kill me with that kind of ability.

I went full wolf as I sprung out of the water. He whip his sword at me once again but I bended myself as I tackled him down. He drop the sword from the impact as I press my paw on his head as I told him, "Don't move or else I'll break your legs."

"You're a real asshole you know that right?"

"Shut up!"

I transformed back into a human as I use my hairs to bind his wrists and upper arms. I made sure they weren't sharp that they'll cut into his skin again. "You're coming with me, Riddler. Back to my Master, Hugo Strange."

… Present (Riddle's Narrative)

"He was right you know." I said, "You are an asshole." The hairs around my arms and legs tighten as they cut deeper.

"Don't piss me off Coral. I will kill you."

"Don't make me laugh!"

I broke right through his hairs and spin kicked him in the face. "That's what I hate about other villains." I said, "They talk and talk about killing they're enemy and never get to it."

I unsheathed my red thin sword as he turned into a full white wolf. "How?!" he said, "How did you break right through my hairs?! No one can get out of my bonds, not even you!"

"You should know that when you hurt someone that's being protected. The protector get's VERY PISSED OFF!"

I attack him fast and he did the same. I blocked his menacing fangs and jump up and I kicked him under the chin. He gotten angry and lashed his hairs to grab me once again. I cut them down to size and finally said, "Wolvesbyne!"

He cried out in pain as he was forced to be transformed into human. "What's!...Happening?!"

"Oh yeah." I sheathe my sword back, "You know I've nearly forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me."

"What did you do to me?!"

"You're asking the wrong person here. You should be asking Catwoman."

… Four Days Ago

I drop by at Catwoman's place which is pretty easy to find. She has no hideout she just lives in a apartment, like I do. I actually admire this woman, for one she herself hasn't been caught by the police yet. Even though I don't admire her flip flop ways between being good and bad, she's quite an interesting character. So I hope she'll agree to help me with something.

I went inside her apartment building and up to her door. Before I even knock on the door it opened and I was immediately dragged inside and thrown onto the couch! Catwoman, well right now she's not in her outfit so, Selina Kyle, close the door and stand in front of me. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded my answer.

Oh yeah I've totally forgot that she never seen me without my mask on. I cleared my throat and said, "Hi, the names Riddle. I'm Riddler's assistant."

"Prove it."

I jerk both of my hands as I reveal my hidden blades and did the my thing. "Riddle me this riddle me that, I ain't afraid of no bat."

"Okay then I believe you. No other person can do that jig except the dork Riddle."

"Okay then, kiss your reward goodbye bitch."

"Reward?" she smiled, "What reward?"

"I need you to do something for me first. Then you can name your price."

"Hmm, what's the deal?"

"I need you to put these on someone."

… Present

I walked around him as I explained, " You see I made a deal with Catwoman. To wrap her whip around your neck that's coated with nanobots that has the capsules containing the silver. Once I give out the code word Wolvesbyne, which I did, the nanobots release the silver into your blood stream. Killing you very slowly and painfully."

"You suspected me from the start?!"

"Actually no I didn't. My father told me that the organization I use to work with was keeping tabs on you. Until all of a sudden you disappeared off their radar. So you wanna explain to me why?"

"... Hugo Strange always took an interest me. It's just recent that I told him I was friends with you. I knew you were working with the Riddler because I can catch your scent anywhere. A month ago I've felt my bond with my son just disappear. I knew you killed him because we werewolves always know who kills amongst our kin."

"Not like it was my fault your son died." I said, "Morgana ordered your son and the other wolves to kill me and the child. Your son was in my way to kill Morgana SO I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!"

A sudden jerk came upon my body as I feel a little woozy. The cuts on my body aren't healing. Why is that?

Wolfy suddenly started laughing as he said, "The poison is getting to you. I coated poison on my hairs so we can get you out of the way."

"Heh heh heh, tushay, Wolfy."

I came towards him as he smiled and said, "What? You're going to kill me now? Well go ahead. That's all your good for you heartless monster."

"...Was that begging I hear?"

His smile disappeared. "What?"

"You're actually begging for death aren't you?"

I smiled wickedly as I cup his face in my hands. "You know what that means when my victim begs for death." He looks frightened now as his eyes went wide, "I don't give it to them. That's part of my Vicious Traditions."

I dug my thumbs into his eyes as he cried out in pain and back away. "MY EYES! YOU FUCKING TOOK MY EYES!" I kicked him in the head so hard that he just tried crawling away from me.

I said as I flick some blood and little bit of eye parts off my thumbs, "Where you're going. You don't need eyes to see."

I walked off as I pick up my bag that I dropped earlier. Then I walked up to the next floor. Amy appeared beside me as she said, "Thank you for not killing him."

"Only because he doesn't deserve the grace of death from me. I'll let the silver finish him off."

… (Mr. Brook's Narrative)

I was struggling to get out of these handcuffs that's around my wrists. My hands were above my head hanging by a chain attach to the ceiling. I couldn't speak out as I wish to because there was duct tape over my mouth. Then just when Marshall appeared he said, "They're on their way." He disappeared when two women wearing the same outfits busted the door down.

"Oh good we've found daddykins!" said the blonde woman. Are these women friends with Coraline?

The brunette woman picked the lock on the handcuffs as I was finally released. I took the tape off my mouth as I said, "Who are you two?"

"Riddle's friends." said the brunette.

"Also lovers." said the blonde.

…... I never thought... Never mind, "Okay since you're here to save me you must know about my daughter Jane."

"We've haven't found her yet." said the brunette.

"Come on Mr. Brooks! Let's go find her!" said the blonde as I went with them."

… (Detective Atwood's Narrative)

I've finally arrived in front of the Arkham House. Took out my gun and made sure that its loaded. "I'm coming for you Hugo."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How To Teach Someone A Lesson In A Worst Kind Of Way? (Jane's Narrative)

I was sitting at the corner of the room by the door. I was just watching the Riddler strapped to that chair while gagged and he's blindfolded this time. I have a bat with me so I can knock out Crimson Ghost once she comes in here. All I see the Riddler doing is struggling to get out of his binds. I don't know why but I feel like the Riddler has a bigger part to play in this.

Suddenly the door finally opened and I got up quietly as I raise the bat. Once Crimson Ghost was in my sight I swung it but she caught it in her hand! She looked at me with those red eyes and yank the bat out of my hands. Once she toss it to the side she grab me by the arm but not roughly, and pulled me out of the room. Once she closed the door she looked at me in a sort of sincere way. I've finally noticed that she was bleeding pretty badly from these deep cuts in her arms and legs.

The unexpected happen, she asked me, "Are you okay?"

I recognize that voice any where, "Coraline?"

She smiled slightly as she said, "Hello Jane."

"You're the one that Dr. Strange said you're going to kill me and dad?"

"What? You met him?"

"He's the one who said is helping our father to stop you."

"... You seem to not believe him."

"I know my sister. But I didn't know... wait a minute your a killer then!"

"Jane I-,"

"How can I be so stupid!"

I shrug her hand off as I walked away from her but only a few paces. "Why didn't you just tell me Coraline? Dad told me that he was so why didn't you?"

"...Dad and I are different killers. Dad tries to suppress it, I don't.

"It seems to me you're more like dad than I am though. Because I've been monitoring you."

"So you've spied on me?" I looked at her.

"For your own good." she said, "I knew if you started killing in Gotham. I had to stop you. So keeping this a secret was dad's idea though. He wanted to teach you a lesson that was easy. I wanted to teach you a lesson in a worst kind of way."

"Which is?"

"To tell you that the addiction will never go away. It will only just build up until you snap. As you can see I've haven't snapped yet, because I'm well fed. GUH!"

She suddenly drop to her knees as she tried holding herself together. "What's wrong?" I said as I help her back up.

"That damn Wolfy poison my blood. It's trying to stop my healing ability so I can bleed out to death."

"Is there a cure?"

"He didn't say. Nor did I asked."

"You idiot."

"Hey, my head isn't completely there you know."

"Obviously."

"Tch, whatever."

"Well come on. Let's go find that Wolfy or Dr. Strange to get the cure."

"Wait, I have to change first."

"What? What for?"

"You'll see."

… (Riddle's Narrative)

After I got changed I presented myself to Jane as the Riddler's Assistant. "You're Riddle?" she said completely astonished. "You know Mark will be very pissed at you if he finds out."

"Not if I have him completely wrap around my finger."

I went back into the room the Riddler was being held in. I cut the straps off him as he remove the blinfold and gag. "Riddle!" he immediately hugged me.

"Oh geez Riddler! I'm injured you know!"

"What?"

He look at the cuts on my exposed arms as he see the blood staining my pants too. "Wolfy?" he said.

"Yeah, didn't kill him though. I'm letting the silver take care of that."

"...So that's why his neck was itching so much.

"Wait, where's Jane? Did Crimson Ghost took her?"

"Hey Jane come on in here." I called her in.

"Crimson Ghost just left." she said as she smiled at him.

This is the reason why I took two outfits with me. I wanted to face Wolfy and Hugo as Crimson Ghost in case if I meet them first. But it was also to just tell Jane that it's hard to keep the addiction inside, that you just had to let it become you. Crimson Ghost is the face of my addiction. But it's not the face that the Riddler would want to see. He just wants to see his partner, his assistant, his Riddle.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" said Riddler.

"No, why are you so concerned?" she said.

"Well you're part of Riddle's family." he said, "Did Hugo done something to you?"

"No, he never laid a hand on me."

"Well either way he's going to lose his hands." I said, "Alright, let's get looking for the others. Evil is waiting on the roof so he can transport us to the hideout."

"Evil?" said Jane.

"Not the Evil you're thinking about." I said, "His name is Frank."

"We call him Evil because he pretty much has black mail on almost every villain in Gotham." said Riddler.

"Well let's find Wolfy first." said Jane, "You need that cure for the poison remember?"

"Poison?" said Riddler.

"Wolfy's hairs were coated with poison." I said, "It's preventing me to heal."

"Then we better hurry."

Just when we headed back to the theater we saw Detective Atwood looking down at Wolfy who's just barely alive. He's choking and he's coughing up blood real bad. So he can't speak at the moment which is good for me. Once Detective Atwood turn to us she pointed the gun at me. She look at Jane as she said, "Jane are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said.

"Get behind me Jane."

Jane looked at me as if asking me what she should do. I said, "Go ahead and go with her." She hesitated but she did what I said.

"Are you two working for Hugo Strange?" said Detective Atwood.

"No." said a male voice that can only belong to Hugo Strange. "They're my enemies."

"Either way, you three are under arrest."

"Detective, please." he said, "Don't embarrass yourself."

"Oh shit." I said as I felt a sudden surge coming straight at Detective Atwood. I immediately ran in front of Atwood as I block that energy surge from getting to Atwood. But somehow or another, it pierced right through my energy and I only ended up getting hurt. The electrical currents sparked around my body as more blood came out from my cuts. I forced myself to not fall on my knees. I will not show weakness to this guy!

"Riddle!" Riddler was about to run over to me until I said, "Stand back! All of you get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" said the Riddler and Jane at the same time. That was pretty freaky despite how much pain I'm in.

"I'm impressed." said Hugo as he started walking over to the stage, "Usually once a person get's strike by my Energy Spike they're out for the count."

"That's only if they're amateurs bub. Okay then you've shown me that you're an energy chi summoner. Now let me show you my power."

I shook off the electrical energies as I went straight after him.

… (Detective Atwood's Narrative)

She... protected me... But why? Jane and I backed up as Riddle attack Hugo straight away. He dodge the first attack and the two went on a series of blocking each other. I turn to Jane as I said, "Jane what connection do you have with Riddle?"

She was hesitant to answer. But when she open her mouth we suddenly heard a loud crash into the rows of seats along with a painful cry from Riddle. We turn to see Riddle with a broken right arm. "CORALINE!" Jane shouted out loud as she ran to her.

"Jane!" I tried stopping her but she ran past me.

"You're a fool Riddle!" shouted Hugo as he attack her but Jane was getting in the way.

"...N...t...a...g...n."

What did she say? "NOT AGAIN!" she shouted as if she was shouting at death himself. Riddle quickly grab Jane and block his attack with her good arm. She jump up high with Jane in her arms and landed on her feet next to the Riddler. "For God's sake keep her out of this battle!" she let Jane stand on her own and jump back into the fight with Hugo.

…... So Riddle is Coraline... After all this time...

"How are you still standing?!" shouted Hugo.

"You're dealing with someone who has a lot to PROTECT!"

…..But why did she protect me?

"Riddle!" I called out to her.

"I'm kind of busy Detective!" she shouted back as she dodges Hugo's attack.

"Why did you protect me?!"

"Now?!" she dodges him again, "You're asking this now?! I have a freaking broken arm lady! Whoa!"

She somersaulted on just one arm to dodge his attack.

"You attacked me at the GPD and now all of a sudden you're protecting me?!"

"Don't tell me you still haven't figured it out why I did that?!"  
>"What do you mean?!"<p>

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THICK!"

She rip a chair out with her good hand and throw it at Hugo. He shattered it to pieces of course. "I protected you not only because you're Mark's Aunt! But because you got spunk! Well I might as well tell you now before it's too late! I had fun rivaling you! So tell Mark that I'm sorry that I didn't make it back, but let him know that I've always loved him with all my heart!"

…. That's why she made him a new pair of glasses. That's why she moved away from him. That's why she doesn't cry in front of him... She wanted to stay strong so she could keep him away from her criminal life. She was protecting him from herself.

"Dad!" said Jane as we finally saw her father and two other women whom I've seen before appeared on the second floor.

"Jane! Are you alright?!" he called down.

"Now everyone is here." said Hugo as he kicked Riddle in the chest. He broke a chair to get something sharp and plunge it right into Riddle's right shoulder against the wall. She cried out in pain as he took another sharp object and thrown it at Mr. Brooks.

"NO DAD!" shouted Riddle.

The unexpected happened when that boy with the eyes torn out. Shapshifted into a white wolf and jump high right in front of the spike. It pierced right through his heart and he fallen a few paces where Riddle and Hugo was.

"Stupid mutt." said Hugo.

"...Wolfy?" said Riddle. She looked more shock than all of us.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

"…..Wolfy?" I said... "But why?"

He lifted him head to me as he said, "For being the villain that you are... you sure have a lot people to protect... Forgive me, friend... and sorry for lying to you one more time."

"What?"

"The poison I said I've given to you... isn't poison..."

"... No..."

"Compliments from your Master... and you're right Riddle... Where I'm going, I don't need eyes to see."

He layed his head down and finally past away. "...Wolfy... You idiot." I refuse to cry in front of the people I need to protect. I grab the spike that's stuck in my shoulder and took it out as I throw it at Hugo. "You're death will be more painful that his!"

He swipe the spike away as he chuckled and said, "In a way, you helped me killed him."

"GO TO HELL!"

I attack him at full rage but he countered my attack and grab me by the throat. He toss me right onto the stage and he took the spike out of Wolfy. "Fuck." I said as I know I had to dodge this one fast. Before I could even get up he thrown the spike right me! Next thing I knew... I wasn't injured.

Blood splattered across my face but it wasn't mine... It was Atwood's. She jump in front of the spike and took the hit. She fell back as I caught her with my one good arm. It hasn't pierced her heart, but there's nothing I can do to save her. "Why?" I said, "Why would you do such a dumbass thing?"

"Despite... That you're a criminal... You have a good heart..." She started to cough up blood as she said, "You're going to have many enemies Riddle... and not just Hugo... So I'm asking you... to promise me... If you really love my nephew..."

She grab me by my shirt's collar and pulled me down closer so she makes sure that I can hear her. "Leave him out of it... He's the closest one that I could ever have as a son."

"...You shouldn't have done this." I said, "Not for me."

She smiled as she said, "Tell him, I love him as a son... with all my heart."

I held her hand until she finally passed away. "Not for me." I said, "There is no savin' me."

"You don't say." said Hugo who was just behind me.

Hearing his voice once more was the last straw. My blood along with Tracy's rose up around us as it fix my broken arm. "You will pay Hugo." I said as I stand up fully powered.

Before he knew it I went lightning fast as I chop off his right arm with my Bone Chi claws. Before I could even go for the kill. He disappeared into thin air. My blood merge with Tracy's as my body was fully healed. I walked over to Jane and Riddler wear my black bag laid beside them. Once I picked it up I said to Riddler and the ladies, "Angelica, Delilah, take Riddler up to the roof and go without me. I'm going to stay behind."

"What about you?" said Riddler?

"I'm going to stay until the police arrives. Don't worry I'll check in with you as soon as I can."

"But-,"

"Riddler we gotta go." said Angelica.

"We can already hear sirens coming close." said Delilah.

"I'm going to get change real quick so you guys can take my black bag with you."

I did just that and watch them leave. Even though the Riddler was reluctant to leave me behind. I plop down on my knees next Tracy's body as I held her in my arms once again. Jane and my dad came over then my dad kneeled down next to me as he put his hand on my right shoulder. He said to me, "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay to cry."

"Crying is a weakness." I said.

"No." said Jane as she kneeled beside me too and wrap her arms around me, "It's just confirming that you're only human."

"..." I finally broke down as I give into my feelings, "WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER?! SHE SHOULDN'T SACRIFICE HERSELF FOR ME!...Not for me."

The police finally came in as this terrible day ended. But the nightmares began.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How Can You Lead A Simple Life?

Pretty much almost everyone I know is at Coast Haven for the funeral of Detective Tracy Atwood. Even the Riddler is here with me, as Edward Crowen of course. Tracy Atwood was creamated because she wanted to be, her last wish was to spread her ashes on Coast Haven. Because this was her favorite place to go to. She called it her sanctuary, at least that's what I hear from Mark.

I held Mark's hand through the funeral, and I didn't left him behind again.

…. 2 Weeks Earlier.

I didn't leave Mark until he was asleep on the day that Tracy died. Because I wanted to make sure he'll be alright before I take off to the hideout. He really took it hard that Tracy died. Our friends were there to support him at day. Of course when it comes to night, I had to watch over him, but more of a want than a had to.

Once I arrive at the hideout I see that Riddler was sitting on the couch doing nothing. Not even watching any TV or working on something. When he noticed me he smiled slightly but it was a sad smile. When I tried smiling back I couldn't contain the tears. So I ran to him and hugged him as he hugged me.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show." he said.

"... Sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's okay... At least you called this time."

I couldn't help myself but chuckle. As we let go of each other I said, "They're going to have a funeral for her at Coast Haven. Mark wanted to know if you can come, so do I."

"Yeah, I can."

"But... I also want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I want to know if you would like to take a break from crime for a while. Come with me to Cincinnati just until Jane's baby arrives."

"...I think I can use that kind of vacation. Yes, I'll come with you."

"Man, I thought it was going to be a little difficult to convince you. But you agreed right away."

"Well why not. I've never really thought of taking breaks from crime and I think I should, I need it, and you need it too."

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence Riddler asked me, "Hey um. What did Wolfy meant when he didn't put poison inside your blood? That it was something else?"

"..."

I look at my hands like if to see something happening already. I sighed as I said, "He said it was compliments from my Master. I think he meant I've finally past the test."

"Test? Test of what?"

"That even though I'm a villain. I must find someone to protect. But it's usually one person that I must protect. I have too many.

"Right now I don't feel the black substance in my body. Like if it's trying to form itself but it can't."

"...The black substance from Hugo's Project Ki?"

"Yes, that's what Wolfy put inside my blood. But there are several different kinds of Ki. One that you develop on your own, and one that you've received it from another.

"But this black substance didn't come from Hugo's project. It came from my master."

"How can you tell?"

"This black substance isn't trying to control me.

"You said that the black substance that Hugo injected into his patients all died right away right?"

"Yes."

"The black substance he has was stolen. It wasn't a gift from another."

"So when the black substance is a gift from another the process doesn't try to invade your body?"

"No. Yesterday when Wolfy put the black substance into me. I didn't know what it was, meaning I didn't accept it at first. When he told me that's when I accepted it. Next thing I knew I wasn't in so much pain afterwards."

"So then that means this black substance in your body right now is from your master which is given to you as a gift. But you accepted it and yet it's not taking form.

"What form is it suppose to take in?"

"From what he told me long ago. It's suppose to take form as a little black marble in the center of the chest. When you get the hang of it you develop black wings made out of shadows.

"If I remembered correctly. This black substance has a name."

"What's it called?"

"... Heaven Slayer's Ki."

… Present

We were on the plane heading to Cincinnati. Mark was sitting next to his friend Wade while I was sitting next to my sister. The Riddler is sitting right behind me next to Bob. While I was listening to music I and was closing my eyes to rest. I felt my hand grabbed lightly by my sister.

I open my eyes to look at her with a smile. She smiled back but very slightly. She then said to me, "Thank you so much for coming back with me. At least until the baby arrives."

"You're welcome."

I put my hand on her stomach as I feel the baby's little soul. I said to her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world to see your first child."

I took her hand in mine again as I gave her a gentle squeeze. She then said to me, "Do you think... is my baby will... you know."

"...Who knows."

But I hope not. If the baby is like us. He's going to go through so much pain.

"You know I remember one time when you were just a baby." I said, "I remember the time that I had to watch over you while you slept."

"Oh not that story again. Do you still believe in the Sandman?"

"I don't know what he was." I said, "All I know is that he called himself that."

The Sandman, not a memory I'm too fond of actually. I would get nightmare and chills for just thinking about him. Golden hair, bright orange eyes that can make you be at a stand still as if he really froze you. I've fought him, and didn't won but he back off because he said that I wasn't ready. I just hope I don't meet him again.

You can say all you want about the Sandman giving you good dreams. Sprinkling gold dust on your head so you can sleep easily. To you he might be your friend of the night. A cure from stressful nights. But to me, he was my boogyman.

No one believed me what I went through. I don't think even the Riddler will believe me if I told him. I just hope to God I don't have to see him again. His main goal being there by my sister's crib. Was that he wanted children. Children with the most purest and brightest souls. You can say that they were Children of the sun.

TO BE CONTINUED

Riddler's Assistant-Children


End file.
